


The Deadliest Bachelor AU There Ever Was

by Deang_Kast



Series: Bachelor AU Fest [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bachelor AU, Fluff, M/M, SMUT BECAUSE ASAMI SAID SO LOL, death (a lot of it), very mild smut- it's all Asami's fault, violence but not my normal gore type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito signed on for The Bachelor as a dare from his best friends. What he doesn't realize is that there is a special condition with this years season. Will he make it out alive?</p><p>Edited 7-02 for typos and clarifications</p><p>Changed my user name guys/gals. Come check out my fb page at https://www.facebook.com/Deang-Kast-299362270410268/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> So, when I read Delmire's and Amelita's first chapters for this AU, I was really excited. Then the hubby and I started talking and he brought up that maybe I should try it out as well since I seemed so into it. Granted I have never watched The Bachelor, so I was like ehh, no, I don't think so. But as the days have gone by, it has stuck in my head and grown like those plot bunnies (to steal a phrase) usually do. 
> 
> I hope you two don't mind but here is my version of the thing. Hope everyone likes it. :D  
> 

He’d signed up for the newest season of the Bachelor as a dare. How bad could it be to live in a mansion for two or three months, if he even lasted that long? So, when he received the call that he was one of the twelve chosen he was overjoyed. He’d been doing poorly at his job lately, photojournalists, hell journalists of any kind were being laid off left and right. He hadn’t had a decent scoop in over half a year and had started taking on part time jobs instead. His cameras, except for one, were sitting on a shelf collecting dust. They’d probably stay there for a while; he wasn’t even sure when he’d be able to afford his next roll of film.

He didn’t bother to read more than the first few lines of the contract he signed at the airport before boarding the private plane or he would’ve seen that this year was even more different than what the contestants had realized. When he saw three men shaking their heads and backing out, he’d been surprised but the words the tall, long haired beauty beside him muttered surprised him even more.

“Can’t be helped since they changed the rules.”

Akihito glanced at the other man and asked, “What do you mean?”

A sadistic smile crossed the man’s face, “Did you not read the paper you signed?” When he shook his head, the other continued, “We have to split up into two teams, then each team has to work together to win each week’s challenge. Whichever team wins, is kept safe from elimination but whichever team loses, someone from their team is voted off by everyone.”

“That sounds more like Survivor than the Bachelor.” Akihito smarted off.

“Hmm, I suppose you are right but just like the Bachelor, our Bachelor can save you by giving you a rose. Whoever has the rose that week can’t be voted off even if they are on the losing team.” The beautiful man smiled as though he had a secret.

“So, why would they quit over that? Are they afraid of getting sweaty?” Akihito asked confused.

“I’m not sure, but the contract did say that there is a final condition to be given once we meet our Bachelor.”

Akihito shrugged, “Eh, doesn’t sound too bad, I’m sure it’ll be a bit more interesting than what I thought it was going to be. At least I won’t get bored. I’m Takaba Akihito, by the way.” Holding out his hand and bowing slightly, he waited for a response.

“Lui Fei Long, but you may call me Fei Long.” Fei long studied the smaller man as he took his hand for a moment before smiling charmingly, “You are quite cute, perhaps if this doesn’t work out, we could find each other afterwards?”

“Um, thanks. I’ll, uh, think about that.” Akihito wasn’t sure how to answer the man although he was flattered. He was sure his face was flaming at that moment and the light chuckle from the other confirmed it. 

“You do that.” A light pat to his shoulder and Fei Long was shifting back in his seat to wait for takeoff. There were seven other men on the plane but none of them seemed willing to be social so Akihito took his own seat and nodded off as the plane rose in the air. He might as well be rested when they got there, who knew what they were going to be put through.

 

 

All nine contestants were loaded into two separate limos and whisked off to meet their Bachelor. All any of them knew about the man was that he was exorbitantly wealthy, liked his privacy (yet he was willing to be on a television show?), and of course, he was gay. The island belonged to him and this was the first time anyone had ever viewed it. What was really interesting to Akihito was that he had been given permission to bring one of his cameras as long as it wasn’t a digital one and the photos weren’t developed until after the show was over. He’d also agreed not to take pictures of the house or the man himself.

Once the cars stopped and the contestants stepped out, they got their first view of the home they would be staying in for the following few months. A sprawling three story home that overlooked miles of unspoiled nature. Not too far away, you could make out a small lake and even further out you could see the Pacific Ocean in all its glory. Akihito fell in love with the place immediately. He could hear disapproving mutters from some of the other contestants, but honestly, how could you be unhappy with a view like that. He wished he had his camera right at that moment. Too bad everything had been collected upon arrival and delivered without them.

As he turned to admire the view, his eyes met another pair a few windows up. The man moved quickly out of his line of sight but what he had seen had been breathtaking. Damn, if that was their Bachelor, he was going to melt before the night was over. He heard a clearing of a throat and glanced toward the sound. Two men stood there in three piece suits. One was tall with dark hair, grey eyes, and glasses. He was lanky but Akihito could tell he was more muscular than first glance said. The other stood an inch or so taller with short blond hair and brown eyes. He was broader than the other and you could see the muscles trying to bulge through the suit jacket he was wearing. Neither were smiling as they took in the group, although the glasses guy did pause for a moment as his gaze moved over Akihito.

The man motioned for them to follow him into the house and they did, single file. They were led to a large room and told to take a seat anywhere, that everything would start shortly. The two men introduced themselves as Kirishima-san and Suoh-san and informed them that if anything was needed then they could easily be gotten ahold of. Bowing slightly, Kirishima pulled the doors closed behind him and Suoh.

Akihito choose a small couch and sat down as he waited while the others did the same. Fei Long sat on the other side of the same couch and smiled flirtingly at him.

“So, have you thought of my offer?” The light voice and eyes running over him had Akihito flushing again as he thought about the man’s question.

“Um, Fei Long, I think I’ll need a little more time to think about it.” Fei long narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, obviously unhappy with the answer.

“Well, make up your mind soon, my little pet. I think you’ll enjoy it if you choose me.”

They sat there together trading remarks about the other contestants, laughing together at times. It was easy to talk to the guy although he seemed to be the most graceful and beautiful man in the room. Most like that would have been a bit more uppity, Akihito had thought but this one seemed down to earth.

They studied each contestant, zeroing in on their personalities. There was one who Akihito recognized as a model, Sudou something or other. He couldn’t exactly remember the name. He was full of his own importance though. Both men rolled their eyes when the blond started telling everyone there that they might as well give up because he far surpassed anyone in the room. He was the only one worthy of a man with such obvious wealth and taste.

“What are you laughing at?” the model spewed at Akihito when he started chuckling while the blond was talking. “You obviously aren’t suited. Look at you, I can tell you’re nothing more than a little rat off the street. Why’d they choose you? A sacrifice to beauty?”

Fei Long opened his mouth to retort but Akihito laughed even more before answering, “Oh, please, perhaps they choose me cause I act more like a man. Who the hell fawns over someone they have yet to meet?”

“Some of us like a man who acts a bit more feminine,” said a deep voice from across the room. He was tall, had his shirt open halfway down his chest and shirt sleeves rolled up. “He’s cute that way. You would be too if you were willing to act more like him.”

All Akihito could focus on was the dark hair spilling out of everywhere. Eww, was all he could think. “I don’t know; I’ve never fancied bestiality with a gorilla myself but perhaps he would?” He heard a couple snorts from other contestants, especially the one right beside him.

 

As they all continued to get to know each other, the Bachelor himself was watching the security monitors and chuckling to himself. This was an interesting lot. He turned to the director of the show and asked, “Wasn’t there supposed to be twelve of them?”

“Ah, yes sir, but three backed out when they read the contracts saying they hadn’t signed on to be challenged by anything but the other men.” Momohara Ai explained to him quickly. She, too, was watching the goings on in the room and had to admit that she like the spunky blond boy who spoke his mind. Perhaps he would make it through this unscathed?

“Aren’t the teams supposed to start off as even?”

“Ah, yes, sir.” Ai worried a piece of hair as she thought about it. “Perhaps you’d like a sit down with each of them before choosing which one has to go?”

“I was actually thinking something a bit different. How about I choose the one I want safe tonight and then the other eight can go through a trail of fire for their places here? The first one to lose, is out.” He countered with a smirk.

“Whatever you wish, sir. This is all for your benefit, after all.” Ai bowed as she led the man from the room.

 

The doors to the room opened and nine heads swiveled to see who the newcomer was. Akihito couldn’t believe it, the guy from the window really was their Bachelor. Gorgeous wasn’t the word to describe him though now that he saw him in the flesh. This man was dangerous. Hot with a capital H-O-T but dangerous and why did that make him want him even more? Cause damn. Golden eyes speared his in interest as the guy quietly stood there, waiting for his introduction. They travelled down him and Akihito gulped when they returned to focus on his face. The man smirked. Yeah, he knew he was interested. Akihito looked away quickly as the gaze moved on to study the others.

Momohara Ai quickly introduced herself and then motioned to the Bachelor. “This is Asami Ryuichi. I’m sure most of you here have heard of him.”

A few gasps sounded around the room along with Akihito’s. One of the few who didn’t seem surprised was Fei Long. He just smiled that secret smile the young man was getting used to. Apparently he had already known who it was?

Ai started introducing each of the nine men, starting at the other side of the room.

“This is Sakazaki-san. He runs a few host clubs in Tokyo.” The gorilla stepped forward quickly with a grimace. He shook hands with the Asami and stepped back without saying anything. Either he’d been hoping for someone a bit different or his tongue had been swallowed. Akihito couldn’t tell which.

The next one introduced was Sudou. The man gushed over Asami, telling him how gorgeous he was and saying how he’d love to climb in his bed any day. The look of contempt on Asami’s face cheered Akihito a bit. After all, Sudou was quite flashy and could have been the man’s taste.

The next guy was a bit common looking and Akihito had recognized him but not spoken to him. After all, Mitarai had been his rival back when he’d had a job as a photojournalist. The guy sent a grin over Akihito’s way as he sidled up to Asami, rubbing his hand over the man’s cloth covered arm.

“I would love to get you in my viewfinder, Asami.” Mitarai flirted, “I’m sure with you as my target I’d never lose my inspiration.”

Akihito almost choked as he heard the line. Asami merely looked the man over with a disdainful look, plucked the hand off his arm with two fingers and moved on.

The next guy was another blond, maybe Asami had a thing for blonds, his accent placed him as Russian when he bowed low to Asami with his introduction. His name was Mikhail Arbatov and he was respectful as he spoke with the other man.

“Asami, I look forward to making your acquaintance as the time goes by.” Asami nodded to him with a slight smirk as he passed him by.

“Thank you, Mikhail.”

The next one was Mikhail’s older brother Yuri. His blond hair and accent were about the only things that said they could be related. He sneered at Asami and muttered something about sinful homosexuals. Akihito blinked, sure he hadn’t heard that correctly. Asami, on the other hand, merely smiled cruelly as he moved on.

One was a firefighter from America and he was quickly dismissed as Asami moved on to the next guy. A chef from Paris. Akihito and pretty much everyone else there was wondering why a chef would choose to continue after hearing about the challenges. Perhaps he’d not really paid attention also?

Akihito had stopped listening until Asami was standing in front of Fei Long.

“Hello, Fei Long. It is interesting to see you here, of all people.” Asami rumbled as he smirked.

“Ah, Asami, it is always a pleasure to see you again. You should know that you can’t keep secrets from me, of all people.” Fei Long told him silkily and the other man narrowed his eyes as he listened.

“I see; it seems I need to go through my employees again. Don’t worry, you won’t need to send more after me after this season is over.” The threat in his voice had Akihito shivering even as those eyes met his again. They were heated as they looked him over again.

Akihito was doing some looking of his own. Broad shoulders, jet black hair smoothed back. He wondered idly what it would look like all disheveled. Eyes like a panther’s and a fluid gait that matched. And the body hidden behind the black Armani suit was no doubt hard as a rock. His face flamed as that thought entered his mind. The muscles, he meant the muscles. Asami’s eyebrow arched at the blush and he wondered what exactly had gone through the young man’s thoughts.

Once he was introduced, Asami slightly smiled. “You’re the one who asked if you could bring your camera?”

“Ah, yes, Asami-san.” Akihito’s blue eyes darted up to look into gold ones again.

“So, is photography a hobby of yours?” Asami asked quietly.

“Well, it is now. I used to be a photojournalist but that fell through apparently.” He ignored the words Mitarai muttered across the room. Asami didn’t though. Turning, he asked for the other man to repeat what he’d said.

“I said,” Mitarai sneered, “He wasn’t fit for the job. He felt sorry for some of the people he was supposed to be covering and so lost out on stories.”

Asami blinked at the man’s obvious dislike of the other one. “Do you feel that compassion is a weakness?”

“In this job, of course I do.” Mitarai answered before widening his eyes and realizing he’d just made fun of someone for being a decent person. Asami chuckled lightly and turned back to his quarry.

“Perhaps you can bring your camera along tomorrow while we have a date? The others will be going through the first challenge.” Asami presented him with the white rose Kirishima brought over when motioned forward.

Akihito’s eyes widened, realizing what had just happened and opened his mouth to speak when Asami leaned over to kiss his cheek lightly. He flushed as seven pairs of eyes glared at him and the owner of one slightly grinned.

Stepping back to the middle of the room, Asami held a hand up for everyone’s attention and when he had it, he made an announcement.

“You were all told that there is another condition to this year’s season of the show.” When everyone nodded, he continued. “I want you all to make sure you understand what I’m about to say because there is no way around it. First off, you are not allowed to harm anyone else in this contest. Every challenge is deadly. That is why you must work in teams this year.” At the gasps that echoed around the room, he stopped for a moment. Once everyone quieted again, he continued, “Every week, someone will die. If throughout the week, someone doesn’t die, then each Saturday each of you will be required to vote for who you want to be kicked off. They will go to their death though, so I hope you do not vote for someone over some petty bullshit like others have in past seasons.”

With those words echoing in everyone’s ears, Asami Ryuichi and Momohara Ai exited the room, leaving nine stunned contestants staring at each other.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito go on their date. The first challenge happens and the first contestant is eliminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first challenge was a pretty simple one but I promise they do get a bit more challenging as they progress. I do hope everyone enjoys it. :D

The next morning found Akihito waking sleepily, wishing for coffee or an IV of caffeine. Straight, no chaser. He stumbled out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. It seemed each of the rooms was actually a small suite and he was glad he wouldn’t need to face anyone before he at least looked halfway awake. One of his pet peeves was having to actually wake up before noon. It just wasn’t natural.

Standing under the hot water had him closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. God, that felt good.  Shaking his head to keep from falling back asleep, he grabbed the body wash he’d brought with him and spent the next twenty minutes attempting to become halfway human.

Leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his head, he didn’t realize there was someone in the room until his nose informed him that coffee was in the room. Tearing the towel away from his head, wild eyes looked around until he saw an elegant figure sitting in one of the two armchairs in the living area of the room. His breath left him in a whoosh as he realized he was virtually naked in front of the man he was competing to be with.

He wasn’t sure what he should do at that moment but the idea of bolting back into the bathroom seemed like a great one and he did just that after grabbing the clothes he’d set out the night before. A deep chuckle followed him as he did.

Just what he needed before he was fully awake, a drool worthy, drop dead sexy, Asami Ryuichi seeing him naked. Wait. That was wrong, he didn’t really mind the naked part, did he? Of course, he did. He didn’t exactly know the man yet. Yet, being the operative word. He groaned and banged his head against the door. Great, now he was arguing with himself.  He pulled on a pair of dark boxer briefs and jeans that hugged his hips and ass perfectly yet were loose enough that he could move easily enough in them. Good thing his friends had thought to force some new clothes on him. He didn’t think his normal ragged jeans with holes in them would have impressed much. Looking around the room, he realized he’d left his shirt on the bed. Well, at least he was dressed now. Halfway dressed but the important parts were covered.

This time, he was a bit more prepared to see the guy. At first, when he opened the door, he didn’t see him and a breath of relief came from him. He then heard that deep baritone from another area and followed it. Curiosity had always been one of his best and worst traits. The aroma of the coffee waylaid him though and he fixed himself a cup, pausing at the low coffee table to do so. Once he was done and was holding it up to his mouth to sip, he followed the voice. Apparently the guy was on the phone.

Stepping out on a balcony he hadn’t realized was there, he admired the back of the man standing with a hip propped against the railing. Figuring he’d better announce himself, he made a slight knock with his elbow against the glass. He then realized he still hadn’t pulled a shirt on and blushed as Asami turned around and ran an eye over his front. A slight smirk graced the man’s face as he listened to something, answered in the negative and excused himself. Slipping his phone in a pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Mind if I smoke?” asked an amused voice as Akihito’s eyes tracked his hands. At the young man’s negative he pulled one out and lit it, all the while watching Akihito.

“So, Takaba Akihito, what would you like to do today? I’ll do whatever you wish. We have the entire day to ourselves and I have a feeling that you’re not one to be impressed with whatever money can buy.” Akihito flushed slightly at the knowing look on the man’s face.

“Just call me Akihito, please. You know this place better than me and you’re right, I wouldn’t feel comfortable going anywhere fancy. Perhaps a tour around your island if I can bring my camera.” Akihito hadn’t actually thought he’d have a choice in where or what they would be doing but given the choice, he’d rather spend their time talking and taking in the beauty of the island. After all, by next week it was possible he’d be dead. That part bothered him a bit. After all, he was quite sure it was illegal to just kill people off and since this was a televised show, he wasn’t exactly bought on the idea of everyone just dying. There had to be something more to it. He frowned as he thought of that.

“What’s that look for? Are you regretting your choice already? I can easily set up something more worthy if you’d like that.” Asami reassured him as he watched thoughts fly across his face. He was amused at the easy way the guy had of showing his emotions. It was refreshing.

“Hunh? Oh, no, I was just wondering about the whole everyone dying thing. Is it for real?” The panic he was beginning to feel coming through in his voice.  “How is that possible?”

“Ah that. It was explained to me that it’s part of a new way to generate ratings. I guess a bunch of guys fighting over one more guy was just too tame but throw in a bunch of deadly challenges and everyone thinks it’ll make for great television.” Asami had been surprised when he’d been informed of it only the day before. Even in his business, he wouldn’t have thought of something like that. “I’ve heard that there are even odds being generated over who will be the one to make it through.”

Akihito paled a bit at the news that yes, it was real. Oh, man. He hadn’t even called his family to let them know what he was doing. Just said he was taking a few weeks to himself after winning a ticket to the tropics.

“Are we going to be allowed to call anyone?” His eyes were wide as he asked and he didn’t realize the lost puppy dog look he was showing.

Chuckling, Asami nodded his head. “Yeah, each week before the challenge everyone gets to make a call to whoever they need to. Just in case.” Akihito took a deep breath. Okay, that was good. He was in a likely to be dead soon situation but he did get a phone call. He almost laughed at the relief he felt. He’d have to visit that thought later when he was by himself.

“Okay, so our date.” He smiled and swore Asami’s eyes centered on his mouth before blinking.

“Ah, yes. Our date. A tour around my island. I do hope it doesn’t bore you. Make sure to bring your camera.” Asami leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to surprised lips, taking the chance to run a calloused hand down the bare chest before him. “I’ll meet you at the front door in an hour.”

Akihito watched Asami leave the room with one hand touching his lips. He stood inside the balcony doors stupefied for a few minutes. There was a lot of information in the relative few words they’d spoken.

Asami had kissed him, only lightly but he’d also felt him up. Once that filtered through his brain, his face turned red and he made his way over to the couch to sit down. Oh, man, this place was dropping some heavy stuff on him and here he was lusting after the guy already.

He had an hour to get ready but honestly, how long did it take to put a shirt on? Should he wear his tennis shoes or his hiking boots? He really liked the boots. Yeah, he’d go with them. They fit him better really. His punk side was wanting to come out just a bit. Might as well really be himself while he was here. Akihito tossed the last of the coffee down his throat as he thought about it. Yeah, he was going to be himself and enjoy what could be his last days on Earth. That meant he could actually let himself have fun. Bring it, he was ready to play. And he wasn’t going to think about the possibility of not making it until it was his time. Hopefully.

Grinning, he strode over to the closet with his clothes and pulled out the blue shirt that would leave a couple of inches of skin showing and put it on. He then pulled out the silver chain ‘belt’ and the matching necklace that held a small black dragon on it. Putting these on, he looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. Not much he could do with that but it looked a bit tamer than usual. The black and silver boots finished the look and he glanced at his reflection with a satisfied grin. Okay, yeah, he looked hot. Might as well play to win. Grabbing his camera, he made his way down to wait on Asami.

A wolf whistle or two sounded when he made his way into the kitchen to grab something quick and he grinned at the others.

“I may have to take back the cute statement I made yesterday,” mused Fei Long with an appreciative look. Yuri was staring at him with an intense look that admittedly scared the young man. Dude needed to chill or something. Perhaps if he got laid, he’d lose that whatever it was. Gorilla man was licking his lips as his eyes moved over him and palming himself and Akihito suppressed a shudder. Man, that dude was just eww.

“He does clean up nicely,” The other Arbatov replied to Fei Long with a twinkle in his eye. “I wouldn’t mind getting to…”

“Don’t even think about it.” Fei Long stated calmly. “If anyone gets him, it’ll be me.” Akihito’s eyebrows rose at his announcement. Did they really think he was going to fall into bed with either of them? Sure, they were both sinfully good looking but he wasn’t that type of guy. He’d only ever messed around with another guy a few times and they’d never made it all the way.

His surprised look had Fei Long chuckling while the other blond was watching him with amusement. At that moment, Asami entered the room and everyone’s attention strayed to him. He had changed from his suit into a pair of jeans and a short sleeved black button up that was only buttoned up a couple times. The rest hung open and Akihito’s mouth almost dropped open. Yeah, drool worthy had been right. The director was following him and stepped to his side once they were both in the kitchen.

“Today, Asami-san will be taking Takaba-san on their date.” Asami ran his eyes over his date with a hot look and Akihito shivered. That look could fuel a few dreams. “While they are gone, the rest of you will be given a chance to call home and say good bye to those you need to. After lunch, the eight here will be in an individual challenge. This means that no one helps another. Teams will be decided after the challenge today.” Ai quietly moved to the side as Asami motioned Akihito over to him.

“I wish each of you the best of luck today.” Asami stated simply as he led Akihito away.  Akihito waved to the others as fast as he could before looking away and following Asami. He didn’t want to meet anyone’s eyes. Any one of them could be the one not to return that night.

Stepping outside, Akihito gasped. Now that was a car and as he looked at it, he realized that it was familiar. The black car was identical to the car in one of his favorite movie franchises. Turning his head to look up at Asami, he saw a proud grin.

“Is that?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh wow.” Asami showed him how to operate the scissor door to the Lykan Hypersport as he helped him in and moved to his side. Akihito ran his hands over the interior and wondered at the display screen. Now this was a car. His excited eyes caught Asami’s gaze and the older man watched him for a moment before starting it up and taking off.

“I have a straightaway not far from here if you’d like to see how fast she can go.” Asami offered and Akihito laughed in his excitement.

“Maybe later. Right now, I want a tour of your island. It’s beautiful here.” Asami grinned at the words. He was looking for someone who would appreciate the beauty of his chosen home. He didn’t plan to always center himself in Japan and once he left the scene, this was where he was planning to retire to. Hopefully, it would happen soon. “You haven’t allowed anyone to build here. That’s surprising.”

“Not really, I enjoy my privacy.” Asami shrugged as he answered.

“But you let a television show put cameras all over the place for this show?” Akihito scoffed. “That doesn’t exactly flow right.”

Chuckling, Asami replied, “That’s true but no one knows where this island is located. The cameras aren’t allowed to record any landmarks that would let others know where we are and no access points to the island are covered.”

“So, you’re still keeping your privacy. Smart.”

“Why thank you, I think.” Akihito grinned at his tone of voice.

The following few hours had Akihito losing any of his natural nervousness around the older man as he was taken around the island. He fell in love with the island and the wildness of it. At one of their stops he even heard the roar of what sounded like a large cat. When he asked, Asami shrugged.

“There have been a few sightings of black panthers on the island.” At Akihito’s gleeful clapping and hopping, the man laughed fully for the first time since they’d met.

Akihito watched him for a moment with a smile and said, “You know, you have a great laugh.” Asami’s eyes zeroed in on his mouth again and Akihito watched him quietly. A finger subconsciously ran along one of the chains on his belt as he waited. Licking his lips, he looked away from the other and mentally sighed. He wasn’t sure exactly how to go about tempting the man.

The next moment though, hands were pulling him against a hard body and soft lips were covering his. A tongue swiped his lips and he opened willingly. Tongues twined and explored each other. Hands turned him and guided him back against the car. Without breaking their kiss, Asami lifted him to sit on the car and stepped between his legs. Akihito was clutching at the older mans’ shirt as his mouth was literally devoured. Moaning, he pulled back, needing to breath and Asami smirked at him before taking his mouth again in another hunger inducing kiss. Fuck the man could kiss. A hand ran up under his shirt and around to graze a nipple and Akihito gasped at the feeling. The other hand pulled his waist closer and he felt Asami grind into him.

“Um...” Akihito was trying to clear his mind enough to speak when Asami nipped at his lobe.

“Shh, just a few kisses, that’s all. Then we’ll drive a little more and have lunch.” Asami whispered with that low voice and Akihito couldn’t say no when he met golden lust filled eyes. Hopefully, Asami would keep to his word because he didn’t believe he would be able to resist the man if he tried more.

 

 

Lunch had been served at the mansion and the eight remaining men were told to dress comfortably but functional. Once they were all gathered outside, they were loaded into two off road vehicles and driven to a location overlooking a hundred-foot ravine. Eight thin walkways had been laid across it and you could see them sway as the wind rushed by. The walkways were only wide enough for a single foot at a time and the men swallowed as they approached.

Momohara Ai stood behind them as each crept closer to the edge to look down at the rushing water so far below.

“Alright gentlemen. Each of you will choose a walkway and attempt to cross it. Whoever gets to the other side first will earn the next date with Asami-san.” She looked around at their faces and saw that only a couple were truly scared so far. “Oh, if no one has fallen before the first person has reached the middle of the walkway, your difficulty level will be increased.” She walked over to a sturdy walkway and crossed it to the other side. Eight men joined her, four on each side. Raising her voice, she said, “To your places, please.” Each took up a spot in front of a walkway and waited.

“Good luck, gentlemen.” The signal was given and each man stuck out a foot on the walkway. A gust of wind made a couple of them step back so that they could settle their nerves. You could see them taking a deep breath before trying again.

Fei Long and Mikhail were both moving quickly. Once in a while, one of them would stop and balance themselves when the wind would get too rough. Sudou and Yuri were the next ones in the lead, both stepping cautiously yet seemingly unworried. Mitarai and the firefighter (Kuniho) were the next ones and seemed to be worried yet trying their best not to look it. Sakazaki was slightly behind them and kept passing furtive glances down at the drop below. You could see the fear on his face as the wind rocked his walkway and he almost lost his footing. He bent down quickly to grab ahold of the walkway with both hands. The pastry chef who they had learned was named Nikkou was in last place. He was very slowly moving one foot in front of the other but unlike Sakazaki, he refused to look down. His arms were out to his sides as though he was walking on a balance beam and his mouth was constantly moving as if praying to whatever god(s) he worshipped.

Suddenly the eight men standing with Ai reached down to the ground and picked up bows. They each fitted arrows to the bows, took aim and let them fly. No arrow actually touched anyone, just came dangerously close to them. They then stepped back and Ai stepped forward with a bullhorn.

“Gentlemen, Lui Fei Long has reached the middle of his walkway. It is time to increase the difficulty.” Stepping back, she motioned to the men and they began to let loose a volley of arrows toward their targets.

All of the men except the little chef stopped in their tracks. He continued, his arms moving out of the way of the arrows as they flew past him. He wasn’t scared of those. They were only trying to intimidate him and he knew it. Controlling his breathing he continued gracefully, moving slowly but steadily to the other side.

Sakazaki was shaking. He leaned back down to hold on to the walkway again as he tried to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he stood back up, only to duck and swear as an arrow narrowly missed his head. Moving another foot forward, he started across once again.

Mikhail and Fei Long glanced over at each other worriedly. This put a damper on things, neither were sure whether the arrows were being aimed or not. A fast gust of wind blew and shook the walkways hard. A loud yelp was heard and everyone glanced to see who had fallen. The chef had been blown off of his walkway but had grabbed ahold of it as he fell. They all watched silently as he continued moving his body toward the other side. One hand on each side of the walkway, he shuffled them along. He seemed determined not to die and everyone watched amazed as he swung himself up onto the other cliff. He had won.

The arrows continued to fly. Each contestant continued to make their way across. Fei Long made it to the end, then Mikhail. Yuri, Sakazaki, Mitarai, Kuniho, and Sudou still had at least a third of the way to go and the bow and arrow guys were flying the arrows even faster, some doubling up on the ones who were closer. It happened then. Mitarai only had a few more feet to solid ground when the scream was heard. The arrows stopped immediately and everyone turned their heads. Sakazaki was starting to fall. His large body sending the walkway careening toward the one next to him and Mitarai jumped the last couple feet so he didn’t fall as well. Everyone watched morbidly as Sakazaki fell, his scream reverberating through the air, birds flew from trees, startled by the noise. Just as suddenly as it started, the sound stopped.

Breathing became easier as the three left on their walkways closed their eyes in relief. No more arrows, they could slowly make their way to the end and they did. They were all given a few minutes to rest as the guys who had shot at them collected the walkways and pressing a button, folded them all up before loading them up in one of the vehicles they’d been brought out in.

They returned to the vehicles but before they got in, Momohara Ai stopped them. “Now that we’ve had that piece of fun,” she clapped her hands with a huge smile while everyone looked at her like she was crazy. “We all thought you could use a little stress relief.” Seven ATV’s were brought out from wherever they’d been hiding and the men just grinned before grabbing keys and jumping on them. They could be heard throughout the area as they raced each other through the twisted forest on their way back to the mansion.

Following in the off roads, one of the archery guys asked, “How did you know they’d enjoy that.”

Ai just smiled and laughed. “I don’t care if you’re gay, bi, or straight. A man is a man and they all love those once in a while. Not a single one of them were going to back down after even one of them jumped on one.”

 

It was starting to get dark when Asami and Akihito returned to the mansion. As they entered the home, all was quiet, almost solemn. Ai met them as they were entering the foyer and had them both follow her to a viewing room. The days’ challenge was waiting for them but before it could be started, Asami called Kirishima to the room and asked for a couple whiskeys straight. He was sure his little date would need a drink after watching whatever had gone on that day.

They watched it all the way through. It had only taken about thirty minutes for the challenge to be over. Neither moved afterwards except to take a drink or Asami to light a cigarette. Akihito knew if that was the first challenge then the rest would get increasingly difficult. Yikes. He took a deep breath as he thought about it. Yeah, the day they’d had, had been wonderful and he’d been floating by the time they’d returned. This though, had him crashing back down to reality and he wasn’t too sure what he should be thinking at the moment.

“Hey.” Asami softly, waiting for him to look at him. When Akihito turned those blue eyes to him, he cupped his cheek. “Don’t think about it. Just enjoy each day, okay?”

He swallowed and nodded slowly. “How?”

Asami sighed and grabbed his hand before standing and pulling him to stand as well. “Did you bring any music with you?” At Akihito’s nod, he pulled him through the house to his suite. After closing the door behind him, Asami pushed the younger man and said, “Turn it on. Dance with me.”

Akihito just stared at him for a moment before grabbing his IPod and speakers. He set it down on the coffee table in the living area and turned the music on.

“I noticed how you were constantly moving in the car when a song you liked came on. I’m sure you know how to dance.” Asami whispered as he came up behind him and ran a thumb over his exposed skin. “So dance with me, Akihito.”

So they did. They danced. At first, it was pretty innocent, like dancing with someone at the club who was just moving with you. Then little touches would start. Asami would run his hand over skin that was showing or move his body just so to hug Akihito’s from behind.

Somehow they both lost their shirts and the dancing was dirtier, warm chest pressed up against a small back as large hands roamed over nipples pulling heated moans from the smaller man. Asami ran one hand down the others front and cupped him while turning Akihito’s head enough to kiss him hard.

Asami knew he needed to go. His hands didn’t listen to his brain though as he turned the younger man around and pushed him down on the couch. Leaning over him, he kissed him again, one hand reaching down to free Akihito from his pants.

“Asami, we can’t.”

“We won’t. Let me do this for you. Then I’ll go.” Taking his lips again, Asami took the clutching hands as a yes and moved his hand slowly before building the tempo. Soon, he had Akihito moaning into his mouth. He felt small nails digging into his back and made a mental note to not remove his shirt in front of the other contestants. Akihito stiffened and he swallowed the hoarse cry with a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue down his throat. He ended the kiss with a nip at Akihito’s bottom lip before bringing his hand up and tasting his finger. Groaning at the taste, his eyes captured the blue ones watching him. He smirked, then stood and went to get a washcloth to clean up.

After finding his shirt and putting it back on, he leaned down and kissed Akihito slowly. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He left the room quietly, making his way back to his own set of rooms without anyone seeing him. Stripping, he moved to the shower.

Akihito was still laying on the couch, surprised at what had happened. He wondered if the other dates would end like that. God, he hoped not. He’d never let someone do so much the first time they’d gone out. He knew he should feel ashamed but he couldn’t. Hell, he didn’t even feel guilty. Standing, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It had been one hell of a day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending there is Asami's fault, I really wasn't planning on ending the day there but I think he may already be getting addicted to our little Akihito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules of the game are explained and the teams go on a team building exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, team building for people who are about to die seems a little off, but I figured they needed to see if they could work together. There may be a couple bumps in the road for one of the teams lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> For those following my Destined to Find One Another, don't worry, I am working on it but certain things aren't coming together at the moment. As soon as they do, I'll post the next chapter up.

The next morning found Akihito waking up to a knock on his door. He looked around for his undershirt and threw it on as he stumbled to the door. Opening it, he blearily recognized Momohara Ai.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” he asked quietly, not daring to let the woman in his room when he wasn’t even dressed yet.

“Ah, Takaba-san, I wanted to inform you that everyone is to gather in the main living area in about an hour. I realized I didn’t let you know when you returned from your date last night.” She grinned and backed away from the door. “We’ll be discussing rules and forming the teams for the following weeks.”

“Thank you, Momohara-san. I’ll make sure I’m there.” Smiling, he closed the door and dropped back on the bed. Damn, he needed to get up and dressed. And he really needed coffee. Why did these people insist on being up so damn early?

A few minutes later, another knock sounded at his door and Akihito groaned before opening it. Kirishima stood there with a coffee set and a surprised Akihito let him in the room. His obvious surprise had Kirishima’s lips twitching, as the man attempted to keep from laughing at the younger man.

“Asami-sama believed you would need this before you made your way downstairs, Takaba-san,” he explained as he left it on the coffee table.  Turning, he smiled at the guy who he’d known would be the one out of all of them to capture his boss’s interest. “I’ll see you shortly, Takaba-san.”

“Ah, thanks Kirishima-san.” Akihito was still standing at the door, one hand scratching the back of his neck. He wasn’t completely awake yet and all these people visiting him so early wasn’t helping. After Kirishima left, he fixed himself a coffee and sighed. He had to get dressed.

 

A little under an hour later, Akihito was sitting on another couch, Fei Long and Mikhail sitting there with him. He had his coffee cup cradles in his hands as he paid attention to the others in the room. People didn’t seem as boisterous as usual, which considering what had happened at the challenge the day before made sense. He knew no one was going to mention it. It wasn’t that everybody were heartless assholes, just that none of them were comfortable enough with each other to talk about it. Most likely each person had internalized what was going on at the island.

Fei Long brushed at his shoulder and when he turned his head, he was nose to nose with the man. He jumped back and didn’t miss the amused look in the man’s eyes. Mikhail just looked irritated that he couldn’t keep Fei Long’s attention on him.

“How was your date yesterday?” The question was completely unexpected but it called up images that made Akihito blush. “Oh? Something happen to make you react like that?”

“Of course not.” Akihito said, thinking over the rest of the day. “It was fun. We went all over the island and I got some pretty great shots.”

Fei Long and Mikhail both grinned teasingly. “You brought your camera out on a date with Asami?”

“Of course, it’s a beautiful island.”

“But it won’t matter if you’re dead, right? Why not do something a little more memorable?”

Akihito huffed at the question and stared into his coffee. He didn’t want to think about that part. If he made it, he’d have the pictures. Besides, anyone could spend money on him if they had it. That wasn’t what he’d wanted. He’d enjoyed spending time with the taciturn man who’d accompanied him. He wasn’t much of a talker but it’d been fun, trying to get him to open up. Something like that wouldn’t have happened on a fancier type of date.

Fei Long sighed as he lost his prey’s attention and leaned back to sulk. Mikhail saw this as an opportunity and started trying to talk him up. Akihito watched it all out of the corner of his eye with a bit of amusement. Their attention all turned to the door as it opened and Asami and Momohara entered. Asami was in one of what he was starting to dub as his regular clothing. Another three-piece suit. While it was very nice on him, he much preferred the man dressed like he’d been the day before. Their eyes met and a shiver of awareness went down Akihito’s spine.

“Today, we’re going to split up in teams. Four to a team of course. It looks like most of the room has chosen who they’re more comfortable with.” Akihito looked around and saw that besides the three of them on their couch, three others were settled together on another. Momohara spoke again. “You two, by yourselves over there.” She pointed to Kuniho and Yuri. “You need to be placed. Since Yuri is the brother of Mikhail on this team, you’ll go to the other one. Kuniho will join this team.” Once the two men moved closer to the team members they were assigned, Momohara clapped her hands and grinned.

“Asami-san, if you would sit over there.” She pointed to a lone seat in between the two teams. “Okay, now that we have an even amount of contestants, I’m going to explain the rules to all of you. You will work together with your team mates to finish each challenge. Whichever team finishes the challenge first will win a group date with Asami-san. To win the challenge, every member of your group has to be at the finish line. If someone in your group dies, your team automatically loses but you still have to finish the challenge.” Looking around, she waited to see if anyone had any questions. When no one spoke, she decided to continue.

“The group date will be decided by Asami-san. At the end of that date, he will decide on who he wishes to bring out on a single date and two days later, they will go out. Everyone will vote on Saturday to decide who will leave the game. Only people from the losing team can be voted on and only if someone was not lost during the challenge. If someone is lost, then a vote is not cast.” Asami cleared his throat to get her attention. “Yes, Asami-san?”

“What about the roses? You said I can save someone with a rose.”

“Of course. If someone is voted off but you don’t want them to go, then you can save them with a rose. If you do that, whoever is the second choice through the votes will be eliminated.”

“Okay. What about the challenge? Does the person who gets a rose go through the challenge also?”

“Of course. Everyone must participate in the challenges. If they don’t, they are automatically eliminated.”

“I thought this was supposed to be about me making a choice between these men though. What if the one I decide to choose dies?” Akihito and Fei Long were the only ones to turn their head to him at the sound of steel in his voice. It seemed he didn’t like the answers he was being given.

“Then you choose someone else.” Momohara Ai answered flippantly as she shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t get what the big deal was about.

“Hmmm.”

“Okay! Now that we have all of that out of the way, it’s time to have a little fun.” You could almost hear the eyes rolling in the room as she giggled and clapped. Akihito really hoped that was her personality because if it was an act, it really was being wasted on this room.

“So, all of you are going to get changed into some fatigues we have for you and you’re all going to work on a team building exercise we have set up for you down by the lake. Okay, everyone meets in the foyer in an hour. Your fatigues have been delivered to your rooms.” With those words, she bounced out of the room, leaving behind men who were either irritated or very confused.  

Asami stood, his face closed off as he left also. Akihito watched him for a moment, noticing that he wasn’t moving as fluidly as he had when entering the room.

“He’s pissed.” Fei Long whispered in his ear before leaving to do as told. Akihito stopped by the kitchen for another cup of caffeine and then made his way to his room. It wasn’t hard to find the black garments in front of his door, so he picked them up and opened the door.

He quickly dressed and as he was opening the door, a knock sounded. Opening it the rest of the way, he saw Fei Long leaning against the wall. He apparently hadn’t gone back to dress yet.

“Can I come in for a moment?”

“Umm, sure?” Akihito stepped back to allow the taller man in and closed the door, leaning back against it.

“I’ve got a question for you and I’d like you to answer it honestly.” It was the first time he’d seen Fei Long looking serious.

“Okay, ask away.”

“What do you think of Asami?”

“Seriously? That’s your question?” Akihito couldn’t exactly say what his thoughts on the man was. “Well, he’s pretty intense, I guess?”

Fei Long sighed. “That’s not what I mean. Do you find him attractive? Do you like him? Could you love him?”

He frowned, thinking over the questions. He’d only known the man for a couple days, so love? How the hell could he know that? “Of course I find him attractive. Yeah, I like him as much as I’ve gotten to know him, but could I love him? I don’t know. I guess it’s possible but it’s a bit soon to know that, isn’t it?”

Fei Long stood there, studying him for a few minutes after he answered before seemingly coming to a decision. He nodded and reached for the door knob.

Akihito straightened up and moved a bit away before asking, “Why do you ask?”

“Hmm?” Fei Long smiled that damnable secret little smile again and said, “Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know.”

Akihito watched as the other walked away, confused. Why would he ask that? Did it really matter at this point? It seemed that no matter what anyone felt, people were going to die and no one would get to choose a damn thing anyway. Ah, that was why Asami had seemed angry. He had the feeling that man did not like finding out he had no power over something. He seemed like he could be that sort of person. Having finally figured out what had been bothering him, he made his way downstairs to wait for the others.

Nikkou was the first one to join him there. He quietly watched the man who had won the next date with Asami. He was good looking with dark eyes and hair. You could tell he was in good shape, as if the challenge the day before hadn’t already proven that. He was a tad bit shorter than Akihito but not by much.

“Hi Akihito.” He greeted, “You had your date with Asami yesterday. Tell me where he brought you?”

“Why?”

“So I know what to expect. I’m sure it cost a lot. I could really go for that type of guy. Someone willing to spend whatever I want on me.” He watched Akihito, waiting for an answer, when Mikhail saved him from having to say anything.

“Come now, do you really expect any of us to talk about what we do on our dates with Asami?” The Russian dropped an arm around Nikkou’s shoulder as he steered him to safer topics, tossing a wink at Akihito.  

Once everyone was ready, they climbed into three land cruisers. Asami was in the front one, also in black fatigues, while the two teams loaded up in the other ones. They went off road in just minutes and arrived at a beautiful lake not long after. Getting out of the vehicles, they saw two long trees that had been cut down and had the bark completely stripped. They were about sixty feet long and propped up on contraptions that resembled sawbucks, only made from more logs.

A pair of stairs led to them on each side and Akihito wondered what exactly they were going to be doing. He was pretty damn sure none of them knew how to be a lumberjack. As they all gathered round, a couple men started pouring something on the logs, making sure to spread it evenly from one end to the other.

“What the hell?” Akihito blurted out as he watched. “What are they putting on the trees?”

“It’s an environmentally safe lubricant. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt anything or anyone.” Momohara told him as she watched.

“So they’re using lube to coat a tree?” A few snickers sounded at his reply and Momohara blushed.

“Well, yes, I suppose you could call it that.”

Akihito rolled his eyes at her answer and met Asami’s eyes over her head. The other man was smirking and Akihito knew he was going there with those eyes. Fighting down his own blush, he quickly averted his eyes.

Momohara stepped forward and turned around to face everyone, holding up her hand for their attention. “What we’re going to do is have each team line up at one side. Each person needs to make it all the way across and back without falling off before tagging the next person in their team can go.”

“So it’s a relay race.” Kuniho spoke up.

“Exactly except you’re not passing a baton. Instead,” she motioned to some other men waiting off to the side. They stepped forward with harness looking belts and oblong shaped balloons. “You’ll put these belts on and the balloon will be placed in the circular part in front. The returning team member must fall to his knees and bust the next runners’ balloon with his teeth before they can take their turn. Each team member must do this before they cross the tree log. Go ahead and get them on so we can get started.”

As everyone got ready, there were plenty of muttered curses going around. This was so damn juvenile. Akihito had the feeling that Momohara was a secret fujoshi having them go through something like this. The balloon was about a foot long and ridiculous looking when placed in the circle as it lay against his stomach.

Asami was watching the proceedings with just a hint of amusement. They had brought him a lounge chair to sit in so he could enjoy the spectacle. He had a feeling it would be amusing watching everyone trying to cross the damn trees. His eyes fell to the little blond that ignited his imagination and he couldn’t help but laugh. The angry look on the guys’ face was too much when you took in the rest of him. Flashing blue eyes glared at him as he tried to contain his amusement. Oh, he liked that look, perhaps he should try to get it aimed at him more often. Soon everyone was ready and they lined up. The last person in the group was the one who had to pop the first runners balloon.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Mikhail did just that when the go signal was given and Akihito took off. Sudou was the one to do it for Nikkou on the other team. Ah, yes, the one he needed to take on a date tomorrow. Pushing that thought from his mind, he watched as Akihito mounted the makeshift stairs to test the slipperiness pf the logs. He watched the grin grow on the boys face and then he shot across it like a pro. His feet moved across it with precision and when it looked like he was going to fall, he’d bend into it and slide further down the log. In contrast, Nikkou on the other team had already fallen off and was making his way back to the beginning to start all over again.

He watched as Akihito made it to the end and turned to make his way back. His grin was mischievous, as though he knew something no one else did. Obviously, he did. Asami wondered exactly how the younger man had done what he did. Watching, he noticed that he was only using the toes of his shoes as he slid, using the backs of them to steer himself. Well that was interesting.

Soon, Akihito was back in front of his team on his knees and Asami narrowed his eyes as he noticed Fei Long run a hand through his hair as Akihito leaned forward to bust the balloon with his teeth. Fire flashed in his eyes as he watched the man thrust his hips toward Akihito’s face. The balloon burst and Fei Long moved forward, a knowing smile on his face as he met Asami’s eyes. He watched as Akihito spit out the rubber pieces and stood.

Nikkou had finally made it to the end of his tree and began to make his way back when he saw Fei Long move out onto the tree. His eyes narrowed as he watched Asami pay attention to Akihito and losing his concentration fell down again. Luckily he didn’t fall off and stood back up, keeping his attention on where his feet went.

Fei Long’s years of training made it easy to cross the log and back in the same time it took the chef to finish his crossing. He smirked over at the other team as Mitarai took off at the same time Kuniho did. The other team weren’t very athletic from what he could tell and they had been given the firefighter. He was sure that Yuri would have a problem getting himself to do what he needed to. The man was horribly repressed. Chuckling, he joined Akihito over by Asami and leaned back in the lounge offered. Yes, his team was very much superior, even Akihito seemed to have some ability. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Asami subtly flirted with the blond and smiled to himself. Yes, he approved.

Nikkou came over to join them but was pouting within minutes when Asami wasn’t paying exclusive attention to him. When he attempted to sit in Asami’s lap, Asami stood up and moved away a bit, looking to be paying attention to the rest of the contestants. Fei Long fought back a laugh.

“Yuri, you can’t knock out your own team mate!” They all heard Momohara Ai yell. All eyes turned to the blue team and saw Mitarai on the ground. “One-minute penalty to the blue team for the first challenge.”

Mikhail just shook his head as he climbed up on the log and shouted over to his brother. “C’mon Yuri, what the hell are you playing at. Get busy.” With that, the seemingly always amused Russian started making his way across as well.

Yuri finished his turn within twenty seconds of his brother but when he was told to get on his knees and bite the balloon, he reached down and squeezed it until it popped instead.

“Thirty second penalty.” Members of the blue team moaned and glared at the hostile man but he didn’t pay any attention. Merely stomped silently over to lean against a SUV until the day’s events were over.

The red team silently watched all this take place. Their team was already done and Princess Sudou, as Akihito had started calling him, was taking forever on the log. His front and back was covered with the goopy lubricant and he was wailing that such a task was underneath him. Akihito and his team started quietly mocking the man as he continued to scream and wail. It took him almost thirty minutes to finish with his task and by then everyone was tired of hearing his voice.

“The two fastest members of the red team can ride back with Asami-san as they won our little contest here. The rest have to help with gathering everything up and return later.” Fei Long and Akihito grinned at each other and followed Asami back to the Land Cruiser.

As they rode back to the mansion, Akihito leaned his head back against the cushion of the seat. Sudou’s wailing had given him a headache and he was hoping to take something for it once they returned. Asami and Fei Long both noticed how quiet he was and decided to speak in whispers. He was out by the time they returned to the house and shaking his head, Asami picked him up princess style and carried him in. Kirishima followed him and opened the door for him. Hovering at the door, he waited for his orders.

Akihito opened his eyes to see Asami leaning over him. Looking around, he realized he was back in his room and groaned.

“Sorry. I hope you didn’t carry me.” Asami smirked and Akihito just groaned again, covering his face with his hands.

“You okay?” Asami asked, a finger tracing his chin.

“I’m fine, just had a slight headache. I’ll take something for it if I remembered to bring anything.” Kirishima was there immediately with a couple over the counter pills and a glass of water. He returned to the door as soon as he laid them on the bedside table.

“Wow. He’s a freaking magician.” Sitting up, he grabbed the pills and swallowed them down quickly.

“He’s good like that.” Asami leaned forward and kissed his lips chastely before moving to stand. “Get some rest. I’ll see you later on.” With that, Asami and Kirishima left the room and Akihito decided a nap didn’t sound too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Nikkou have their date and the first team challenge happens. Who will be eliminated? 
> 
> Had a few edits to make, some things should be a little clearer now lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the idea for this challenge while I was at the riverfront watching the fireworks for the 4th here in America with my husband and son. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it. If anyone has any ideas for challenges, you are welcome to leave them in the comments, I may pick one or two, you never know. :)

To say that Asami was irritated was putting it lightly. He’d had a business deal go south during the night and had needed to take care of things over the phone. Obviously, this did not put him in too forgiving of a mood, so when his subordinates had called to let him know that their target had gotten away, he had one of them made an example of to the others. The results afterward made the loss of a man worth it. He just wished he’d been the one to see to it personally.

He was tired and needed to recharge his batteries but he had a date with that little chef today. He’d asked Kirishima to set something up and had been informed that he would need to be ready around ten o’clock. To be honest, he wasn’t interested in the guy one bit. He doubted he would have given him a second thought if he’d met him outside of the show. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he’d let Kirishima talk him into this idea. Make the world look at him like he was just this normal guy looking to spend his life with someone.

He’d never even thought of that actually. Now that he did think about it, he could only imagine one of the contestants taking up that spot beside him and it wasn’t the clingy little cook. Never before had he felt this intense burning interest in one person. He’d certainly never felt the need to kill whoever a person looked at with interest or even just a sunny smile that lit up everything around him.

Rolling over in his bed, he tossed the extra pillow across the room. Dammit, he needed to sleep. Groaning, he kicked the sheet off of him and sat up. Running one hand through his already disheveled hair, he grabbed his cigarettes and stepped out of the bedroom onto his balcony. There was a sliver of the moon hanging, close to setting. Glaring at its position, he lit up and taking a puff, glanced over to his left and down a bit. There was a light on in the room off one of the balconies. Frowning, he moved enough to see that the sliding door was open and he could see the shadow of someone moving around.

Oh, he knew exactly who was in that room and so he waited. Wondering if that lithe little body would appear outside. It was strange for him to be up so early though. Could it be that the reason he seemed to hate mornings was because he was a night person? He could hear the light strains of a female rock group come to him on the wind as it wrapped around him. They were American and one of the songs they had danced to the other night. Yeah, no, don’t think of that. Then he’d really get zero sleep.

He was ready to go back inside and try again when he stepped out in the moonlight. His hair almost shone silver like that and Asami knew it was a picture he’d never forget. He was standing there, head thrown back, eyes closed, basking in the moonlight with only a towel covering his hips. His eyes drank in the sight and he swore he’d never seen such beauty in his life. He willed those eyes to open and look up to see him, just for a moment.

Then they did and as if pulled by some unknown force, their eyes met. He could tell the other was surprised by the look on his face before he quickly rushed back inside his room. Asami chuckled to himself at the reaction. He had wanted to watch a little longer but as he stood there grinning, the sliding door closed and the light went off.

Ah, it was nice while it had lasted. Flicking his cigarette away, he returned inside as well and noticing his condition, decided that maybe another shower would help him relax enough to sleep. It certainly couldn’t hurt.

 

 

It was nearly noon when Akihito woke. He’d been allowed to sleep in because today and tomorrow were what he was affectionately calling lazy days. He probably would’ve slept longer had his teammates not come pounding on his door, demanding he join them for lunch. During the whole affair they informed him that he was not allowed to miss either lunch or dinner with them on the days where everyone had free time.

He’d rolled his eyes but laughingly agreed to the terms if they did allow him to at least sleep until eleven on those days. They each started to learn about each other over the meal, no one truly getting into what they did for a living except for Kuniho. Mikhail and Fei Long merely said that they were businessmen over large companies in their countries. Akihito wasn’t into any of his part time jobs so he deflected the question away.

After lunch, he excused himself and went searching for a quiet place where he could recharge. Unlike the other Bachelor shows, this one didn’t have a cameraman following you around as all the rooms were fitted with cameras anyway. The only difference was that the bedrooms were considered private areas and Asami had supposedly refused to allow any to be installed in them.

He spotted Kirishima as he was wandering and asking the man if he knew of anywhere he could just relax and avoid people resulted in him being shown to an indoor atrium. On one side of the large room was a stone garden while the other half was all windows. There were comfortable seating areas surrounded by plants of several varieties both inside and outside the glass enclosure. It was beautiful and Akihito could feel himself begin to relax as he found the perfect spot for himself and laid out on one of the cushioned seats. He pulled out a photography book he’d recently bought and began to read, dozing off here and there throughout the day.

After dinner, he was cajoled into joining the others out by the pool. He didn’t really mind them wanting him to socialize, after all, he loved swimming. He spent the majority of the time in the water, earning him the nickname of the little mermaid by his team mates. He had surprised the others in his ability to stay under as long as he did. Finally, all four of them decided to hold a contest to see who could stay down the longest. They all swam to the bottom of the pool and sat seiza style until first Kuniho and then Mikhail rose to the surface. Akihito and Fei Long both remained about a minute longer before coming to a truce and rising together.

Mikhail splashed them both, telling them they were too stubborn to try and compete with and all burst out laughing. They took to the lounge chairs around the pool, drinking and joking around as most are wont to do in such situations. Just four guys hanging out and getting along. Those whom were watching and knew the two crime lords were all thinking that they were just drawing out the other men to get them to trust them. What they didn’t know though, was that in the back of their minds all four men had decided that if this was all they had left, then they were going to enjoy it completely.

 

 

Asami’s day hadn’t gotten any better. He’d taken Nikkou, the little chef, out on their date. Some five-star restaurant in Tokyo. One of the best chefs in the business, according to Kirishima, and all the guy had done was complain. The food wasn’t the way he would’ve cooked it. The servers were too pushy or never there when they were needed. The atmosphere wasn’t romantic enough. The décor was too gaudy for his taste. By the time they had left the place, Asami wanted to pull out his Beretta and put one in the guy’s brain.

Then there was the flirting. Asami wasn’t into the come hither, take me game the guy was playing. He liked a bit of a chase. While he appreciated the fact that the little guy found him attractive, or at least his bankroll, he detested those who did nothing but complain. Did he think that was the way to endear himself? Complain about everything he could?

The opera he’d brought him to next had been a little better. Not much though. The guy’s hands had been in his lap trying to get him hard within minutes of the lights going down. It spoke of desperation when he had foregone any type of pretense and fallen to his knees in front of Asami, hands already working on his leather belt. Asami had looked down at him disgusted and told him to either get in his seat or call the date short. Nikkou’s face had brightened and he agreed to leave the opera house.  His happiness at the situation had Asami groaning inwardly.

The plane ride back to the island culminated in Asami telling the guy to stop acting like a fucking slut because he wasn’t the least bit interested. At these words, the guy had sat in the seat across from him quietly for the rest of the return flight. Asami was able to pull out his phone and see what had been going on throughout the day. He’d received security footage forwarded by Kirishima of a deal going south in Tokyo and here he was on the plane returning to his island.

He sent a message off telling Kirishima to find the culprits and have them held until he could return. It looked like he wouldn’t be getting any rest tonight either. Once they arrived on the island, he ushered the guy into the waiting car and back to the mansion, his mind on what he needed to do instead of the show or contestants. So it took him by surprise when he literally ran into a wet Akihito wearing only a pair of swimming shirts.

His arms automatically reached out to catch the blond as he bounced off his chest. He smelled like the pool and Asami reluctantly grinned as he imagined the muscular body moving through the water.

“A-Asami?” Akihito stammered as he backed up a little. “Damn, sorry, I didn’t mean to get your suit wet.”

“It doesn’t matter. I was about to change anyway.” His eyes followed the smaller man as he looked around for something. “Looking for something?”

“More like someone, didn’t you have your date with Nikkou today?” Akihito’s blue eyes widened when he groaned at the chef’s name. “Bad date?”

“You have no idea. What’re you doing right now?”

“Ah, I was going to get a drink and sit by the pool for a bit longer.” So he hadn’t found the bar out there then.

“Anyone else out there?” Akihito shook his head; the others had left for their rooms a good hour before. “How about I join you then after I change?”

“Sure.” He watched as the blond darted around him to the kitchen and grinned to himself. At least he’d have a little enjoyment today. He messaged Kirishima of where he would be before returning to the pool area. Walking down past the pool, he pulled open a door there to pour himself a drink offering one to Akihito as well.

“You look tired.” Akihito told him as he took the glass from him before returning to lay back on one of the lounge chairs.

“Mmm, some days are longer than others.” Akihito tilted his head in acknowledgement. He wasn’t going to say much about work stressing him out on TV after all.

“Tomorrow is a lazy day, so you’ll be able to concentrate on work instead of both.”

“True.” He sat on the edge of the chaise close to Akihito, watching the younger man. He was leaned back, one leg propped on the other knee and an arm tucked behind his head. His face was turned halfway toward him and Asami wasn’t sure what made him move. He was suddenly putting his drink down and taking Akihito’s to do the same. Taking the other’s hand, he led him to the pool.

Akihito was grinning as he watched the taller man stop by the pool, an eyebrow daring him to join him in the water. Reaching out a hand, he pushed Asami in. Laughing, he went to move away but wasn’t fast enough as Asami surged up and wrapped his hands around his waist. Damn.

They got into a slight war in the water until Asami had him pressed against the edge of the pool. His hips were against Akihito’s and hands were moving over him. Lips claimed his and tongues stroked each other in the sudden quiet. Trusting Asami to keep them up, Akihito moved one hand into the other’s hair, clenching his hand as hips were ground together. One hand moved under his swim trunks and caressed his ass, squeezing it and causing him to moan into the kiss.

He pulled back, protesting, “Asami, we can’t.”

“We can.” The deep voice returned before a tongue traced his ear. That mouth left biting kisses down his jaw and neck before biting and sucking right below his shoulder. Akihito gave in as those lips travelled down to nibble and suck at his nipples. Hands moved him to sit on the edge of the pool as Asami traced his abs down to his trunks. He nipped at the hip bone as he moved the cloth downward and Akihito shuddered.

He had freed Akihito from his trunks and his tongue laving at the tip when Kirishima loudly cleared his throat. Akihito’s eyes widened and covered himself as he scrambled away. Asami dropped his forehead against a forearm.

“It had better be urgent, Kirishima,” he growled as he watched his prey dart into the house.

“Of course, sir.” His tone indignant as he spoke the words.  

“What is it?” He left the pool and followed his secretary/bodyguard inside.

“The men have captured the suspects; they await you in usual place.” Kirishima told him as he got closer, unwilling to speak loud enough for the cameras to hear.

“Ah. Get the plane ready. We’ll leave immediately.” Kirishima bowed before moving off to do as told. Asami made his way to Akihito’s door and knocked. He entered when answered and glanced over at the unhappy blond.

Shoving a hand through his hair, he spoke. “I’ve got to leave. Something came up.”

“Okay.” Akihito looked surprised to be getting any sort of explanation and he admitted that it wasn’t normal for him to do so either.

He moved closer and touched his chin to make him look at him. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that there. I didn’t mean for my man to see you like that.”

Akihito rolled his eyes at his explanation. “Oh please. Not like everyone watching isn’t going to see it as well. You know the producers are going to love that little make out session.”

Asami’s eyes widened, he hadn’t even thought of the cameras and he scowled at the thought of them using it for their ratings. “Don’t worry, I’ll have Kirishima delete the evidence.”

“You don’t have to do that.” The relief on his face belied his words though and Asami inwardly chuckled. Yes, his little Akihito was interesting. Leaning down, he pressed another kiss to lips that tempted him more than they should.

“I know but I will anyway. I’ll return sometime tomorrow.” With those words, he plundered that mouth one more time and left the room. Leaving a flustered Akihito behind to groan out loud and curse the situation. Deciding he should get rid of the need crawling through him, he moved toward the bathroom. This place made him take more showers in a day than was probably healthy and it was all Asami’s fault.

 

 

Two mornings later, Asami was the one mentally cursing as he looked over what the challenge was. He knew without a doubt which team would win, barring any unfortunate accidents. The cliff that had been chosen was close to two hundred feet above the water and he knew for a fact that there were large rocks under the water there. The ocean also crashed into the cliff continuously, making it unsafe for swimmers as well. Really, if he’d known what this show would be doing with the contestants beforehand, he would’ve cancelled immediately. It wasn’t like he was squeamish but this was just a waste of lives.

Tossing the outline on his desk, he left his study and made a decision. He made his way to Akihito’s room first and without knocking, let himself in. Shaking his head at the tuft of blond hair sticking out of the sheet, he took the opportunity to pull the sheet back and admire the body shown to him. Lust streaked through him immediately. The younger man probably didn’t understand how rare it was for him to be hard within moments of seeing a bare body but here he was, fighting for control as he stared. The purple bruise below his shoulder made him smirk as his finger traced it.

“Akihito.” He called quietly, wondering just how hard it would be to wake the other up. Trying a few more times with zero results, he shook his head. Sending a text off to Kirishima to go have a talk with a couple people, he removed his jacket and tie and lay down on the bed with the blond. Immediately, the smaller body snuggled back into his and he brought an arm around to hold him there. It was still early; he could sleep a couple more hours.

Akihito came awake like a shot to the pounding on his door, his elbow striking something hard and warm. His eyes flew open as he stared down into golden orbs and he almost shrieked out loud. Asami’s hand covered his mouth before he could. Jumping out of the bed, he rushed over to the door to open it a bare inch and glance outside.

“Yes?”

“Akihito, you have to get up and get ready for today,” came Fei Longs’ amused voice. Asami could hear Mikhail in the background as well.

“Okay. Yeah, umm, I’ll meet you guys down there soon. Just need to get dressed and all.” He almost slumped to the floor in relief when they shrugged and told him to hurry it up. Saying he would, he closed the door and turned to stare at the man still laying in his bed. He was dressed for the day in his suit, missing his tie and jacket and Akihito looked around to see them laying on the back of a chair. Shaking his head, he made his way back over to stand, staring down at him.

“What are you doing in my bed?”

Asami smirked as he explained. “Well, I came down here to talk to you and tried to wake you up not long ago but you just weren’t going to so I decided to wait until you did.” He sat up on the edge of the bed and leaned down to put his shoes back on. Standing, he pulled Akihito against him. “I enjoyed sleeping with you.” That smirk grew as Akihito flushed.

He bent his head and kissed him senseless before speaking again. “Do me a favor Akihito. Be careful today. I wouldn’t enjoy seeing something happen to you. Make sure you call your family today before hand.”

“Of course I will.” Akihito looked like he wanted to say something more but Asami kissed him once more before leaving the room.

“Keep your word Akihito.” Asami told him as he closed the door behind him.

 

Akihito had called his parents and took the time to explain what was really going on. His mother had broken down and it’d broken his heart to see her that way. His father asked some questions and when he started in on why had the bachelor allowed this to happen, Akihito had defended him. He explained that the man hadn’t known everything that would be happening either until the day of the show beginning and how he’d been given no choice into who would be allowed to survive either. His father settled down and promised to look after his mother after the phone call. Telling them he loved them, he hung up and called his best friends. They had been watching of course and promised to go to see his parents in case anything happened. They felt responsible for the situation and he waved their words away. After all, he taken them up on it.

Asami had gotten Suoh to send the calls to his computer so he could watch Akihito’s calls home. Sighing, he had Kirishima order flowers for his parents. Two sets, both with different personal messages, depending on what happened with the challenge today one or the other would be sent.

 

They had all changed into swim clothes when told and Akihito had made sure to grab a shirt to cover up until he needed to do whatever it was they were doing. They were driven to a cliff overlooking the ocean and Akihito grinned. He’d always enjoyed extreme sports and cliff diving was something he’d never had the chance to do. Looking over the edge, he was surprised at the drop but didn’t say anything when he heard a few gasps beside him. Even Fei Long looked a little worried. He needed to get his team together quickly.

“Hey guys, come on, let’s talk.” The other three just looked at him until he moved a bit away and motioned them over.

“Come on, we’re not worried about something like the drop, are we?” His excited voice just made the others shake their heads. “We’re all strong swimmers, right?” When they all nodded, he grinned even bigger. “Exactly. Let’s have some fun with this. WE got this.” He tilted his head over to the other team. “Look at them, they’re scared. Well, besides Yuri. Your brothers a hardass, by the way, Mikhail.” They all laughed and joked around until one of Momohara’s aides stepped up in front of them holding out an IPad.

Her face came over it and she started speaking once she had everyone’s attention. “Today, we’ll be cliff diving as I’m sure you’ve all figured out. Two people will step up and go at the same time. Red Team has a mark and blue team has a mark. You jump from that area. I don’t care how close you are when you dive but you have to be in your team’s area. Once you hit the water, you will need to dive to the bottom and collect a shell that is the same color of your team. You then need to get to the beach. Once your team member has left the water, the next member of that team can go. Good Luck everyone. We’ll see you down on the beach.”

The IPad was put away and they were told to get ready to dive. Shirts were taken off and thrown in the SUV’s as the aides would drive back down. Fei Long and Mikhail immediately saw the mark on his chest and started teasing him until he saw a small purple mark on Fei Long’s back and scratches along Mikhail’s side. His smirk at them had them shutting up quickly. He promised them that he would be asking questions later.

They were all told to line up and he was pushed to the back of the line. Kuniho would be going first, then Mikhail, Fei Long, and finally himself. The blue team decided to go with Sudou (white as a sheet), Yuri, Mitarai, and then Nikkou who was sending death glares to Akihito ever since he saw the mark on his chest.

Once they heard the gun shot in the distance, the first two looked at each other, then took a breath and ran forward diving hands first as they jumped.

 

 

Asami was standing on the beach, Kirishima and Suoh standing on either side of him, watching the first two make the jump. They flew through the air soundlessly and entered the water with a huge splash. Sudou was the first to break the surface and he looked around before he took a breath and dived below again. Moments later, two arms could be seen coming up out of the water about twenty feet from where they entered. Kuniho’s head emerged and soon he was joining the people on the beach. They could hear the cheers from his team high above. Half a minute later, Sudou was joining them.

Mikhail and Yuri left the cliff at the same time as well. They were in perfect form as they fell through the air, two white bodies almost indistinguishable as their bodies entered the water. The splash was barely there and they both returned to the surface together. They were each clutching their shells and grinning ear to ear as they made their way to the beach, congratulating each other before turning to join their teams.

Asami moved his eyes back up to the top of the cliff just as Fei Long and Mitarai jumped. Mitarai seemed to think a cannonball would work for him as Fei Long did a graceful swan dive, his hair flowing behind him as he fell. He entered the water first, moments before Mitarai did. He was on his way to the beach when suddenly a shout was heard and Akihito was tumbling over the cliff. Nikkou had pushed him before his time was up.

Asami and the others held their breath as they watched the young man right himself bare moments before entering the water. Nikkou was jumping as he entered. Kirishima grabbed his arm as he made to move closer to the water and he held himself back. The Red team were all watching with bated breath until they saw Akihito emerge with the red shell he needed to collect.

“If that little bitch makes it through the jump, I want him dead.” Asami muttered menacingly to his men. They nodded. It would be done. He watched as Akihito joined them on the beach and at first could only breath in relief. Then he saw the blood on the side of his head and growled. His head swiveled out to see where the other one was but saw nothing. He heard a shout from the cliff and saw men getting on water ski’s not far from them. Too bad. He turned his attention back to Akihito and saw him being taken care of by one of Asami's paramedics. It seemed he needed a few stitches before they were willing to say he was okay.

He had hit his head on the edge of the cliff when Nikkou had shoved him but had managed to push himself far enough away so he didn’t hit it again. When he looked up, he met Asami’s molten eyes and flinched. When he came closer and whispered in his ear before backing away, his eyes widened. Oh.

They watched as Nikkou was brought in, his body broken by a rock he’d hit after entering the water. No one was in the mood for celebrating as they left the beach a while later. The Red team were fussing over their injured member, shooting hateful glances to the other team. Momohara AI, usually in high spirits no matter the outcome, was shocked that one of the contestants had tried to sabotage another one. The aides were silent as they wondered what their punishment would be for having let it happen. Asami was angry and his men were watching him quietly, knowing how volatile the man could be.

“Get me back to the house.” He was waiting in Akihito’s room when he and his team entered the room. He was arguing with them saying he was fine when he noticed their eyes were all focused behind him. Turning, he saw Asami standing there, glaring at the others.

“I think we should go.” Fei Long said quietly, almost dragging the other two out of the room. “We’ll be back by to check on you before dinner, Akihito.” He waved as they left, his eyes still glued to the man in front of him.

“You said you would be careful.” Walking toward to the smaller man, he reached up to gently touch the bandage on the side of his head.

“Well I didn’t exactly expect him to ambush me like that.” Akihito shrugged, “Not like that’s something a normal person would do.”

“I wanted to kill him when he did that.” Asami told him quietly, wrapping his arms around him.

Akihito pulled back enough to look up at him. “No need to now.” Asami’s words didn’t surprise him, he’d already known the man was dangerous and had a feeling he already knew what he did that made him that way.

“Do you need help taking a shower?”

Akihito shook his head, “It’s not that bad.”

“Get to it then and I’ll have Kirishima bring us up something.” Asami pushed him toward the bathroom as he pulled out his phone. He wasn’t leaving at the moment. Sending a message asking for some drinks and light snacks, he settled in to wait.

A little while later, he was pressing a pain pill into Akihito’s hands, telling him not to question what it was and pulling him down to sit in his lap. He fed him sushi and held him as he fell asleep. Sitting there in the living area, he moved the smaller body around enough for both of them to be comfortable and set his phone to alert him so he could wake him in a couple hours. He sent a message to Kirishima to bring him his laptop to work on and did just that with a young blond head resting in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group and singles dates are about to happen. What will happen and who will be going on the single date with Asami. Plus Asami makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know it's been a week or so since I last posted. Sorry but my head was all wrong for what I wanted here so I gave you all the Can't replace you series which will be coming out with more stories over time. I hope you all enjoyed them. 
> 
> Now, I know this one is fairly short but I promise I will get the next chapter out very very soon. Like Tomorrow or the next day. I definitely know what is happening there. I just hope it happens correctly. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter until then. Happy Reading :D

Akihito woke slowly. The pain in his head had dulled to a slight knocking and he had to admit the stroking of his hair felt pretty good. Wait. What? His eyes opened to see a washboard stomach curtained by a white unbuttoned shirt. His hand came up to touch the muscles and chest there and the stroking stopped. He frowned. A deep rumble brought his eyes up further and he was looking up at Asami. Ah, that’s who it belonged to. Nice. His eyes returned to admire what he had opened his eyes to. Very nice.

To say that Asami was surprised was an understatement. Those fingers tracing every line they could reach had him moving and trapping the hand against him.

“Unless you want me to take advantage, you might want to stop that.” Akihito frowned at his words and glared up at him. He leaned forward and nibbled at the navel in front of him. Asami’s breath hitched as he did so and he grinned to himself. A hand ran down his spine and he shivered. Sitting up, he moved to straddle Asami’s hips and pull the man into a deep kiss.

He nibbled at soft lips until they opened and tongues slipped sensuously around each other. Hands clenched at his waist as his ran down a muscular chest to pinch at dark nipples, causing Asami to give a deep groan. 

“My turn.” Akihito gave him a dirty look and started to slide down his body.

Asami grabbed him tighter, not allowing him to go any further. “Akihito, don’t.”

“Why not?” The question along with blue eyes looking up at him had him closing his eyes to remember why the hell he was trying to be a good guy here.

“Because you’re injured Akihito.”

Akihito sat up on Asami’s lap and looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. “So you think a bump on the head made me addled enough to want to touch you?”

Asami touched below the bandage and met his eyes, “Perhaps not but the pain meds you took could influence you into making questionable choices.”

Akihito huffed and rolled his eyes at the answer. “Fine. I am so attacking you once this wears off.” Asami raised an eyebrow at the petulant tone as Akihito turned himself sideways and lay back against him. He wasn’t giving up the feel of that chest against him, though.

 

 

The next day, Akihito was still under the influence because his head really did hurt that much. He was down in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge when he heard a squeal. Just a moment later, he was being spun around and punched.

“How did you rate Asami spending the night in your room?” Sudou was screaming in his face.

“Wha…?” Akihito wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the platinum blonde started attacking him. He was on the floor with the taller guy over him, fists raining down before he could react.

“You fucking whore! I told you he belongs to me! You’re not allowed to touch him you worthless slut!” More profanities were being yelled as Akihito protected his head from the blows.

A gasp of shock and running feet alerted Akihito as Mikhail barreled through the room and drove Sudou back. He toppled him off of Akihito and landed with his own body over top of the other. Kuniho helped him get up and they both restrained him as Fei Long knelt beside their teammate.

“Are you okay?” Instead of waiting for an answer, he moved the arms shielding his head to check his face then ran his hands over his neck and torso. “Feels like there isn’t anything broken.”

Suoh and Kirishima were now in the room with them and took ahold of Sudou. Suoh pulled out a zip tie to bind his wrists behind him before sitting him in a chair and Kirishima then did the same with his ankles. Suoh pulled out his phone and made a call. Within minutes Asami and Momohara had both joined them. Anyone could tell Asami was fuming as he glared at Sudou before going to Akihito and kneeling down in front of him.

“Are you okay?” He cupped a darkening cheek and fire raged in his eyes.

“I’m fine. I think I really need to start paying attention to people behind my back.” Asami grimaced at the non-joke and kissed his forehead before standing and turning on Momohara.

“You better deal with this or I will.” His voice was almost soft but everyone in the room could hear the threat behind it.

“NO!” Akihito yelled as he stood. When everyone turned to him questioning what he meant, he explained. “Think about it. The penalty is death, right? I don’t want someone to die just because they got jealous of something they assume happened.”

His teammates started arguing with him to see reason but when he wouldn’t, Asami turned to Momohara. She was smiling and nodding her head in agreement with Akihito.

“You agree with this?”

“Of course. The show must go on.” Asami’s eyes narrowed at her tone.

“How do you plan to keep him safe from attacks then?”

“You could assign some of your security to him if you’re worried that much.” She said with a grin that made him want to hit something. “Oh, the ratings are so going to jump now. Asami has a favorite.” The grin turned almost sinister as she looked calculatingly at the blonde. She had been wanting the boy to make it through but her bosses wanted ratings to soar and if a bit more danger was the cause of it, then they were all for it.  

Asami growled and turned away. He took Akihito’s hand and pulled him out of the room while ordering his men to return Sudou to his. His mind was racing through potential situations and all of them had him getting more and more pissed. Stopping in his tracks, he turned and his eyes met another concerned pair.

“Remember our talk.” They both nodded at the other before turning away quickly. He led Akihito to his study and settled him on a couch with a drink, another pain pill for his head, and then sent a message for Kirishima to bring the younger man some lunch.

“I have work to do but I want to know where you are, at least until I can get you some guards.” He feathered his hand over Akihito’s lips before leaving his side.

“I’ll be fine, Asami. I don’t need guards. I’m sure it won’t happen again.” Asami scowled at him refusing to answer the asinine statement. After all, two contestants had already gone after him.

 

 

Group date day was a casual affair and pretty relaxed. Akihito was obviously still healing from his close encounters of the idiot kind and his teammates had agreed with Asami that a day in with all of them watching movies and a picnic for lunch would be just what they all needed after the action of the last week.

Each person chose a movie that they wanted to see and when three of the movies ended up being gangster/mob movies, Akihito knew which three men had chosen them. He was laughing during their lunch when he easily explained who had chosen which one.

“Oh, it’s easy to know who chose what.” All four men settled in to listen to him. “Mikhail chose In Bruges because it was a comedy but also because the one guy was always wondering if there was a way to redeem himself. He wanted to be worthy of something. That’s a lot like Mikhail.” Two pairs of blue eyes met as he continued, “You’re always in a good mood but it hides a deeper something that is hoping you deserve whatever it is that you’re wanting so badly.” Mikhail smiled in acknowledgment at the words.

“You may be right.” Akihito grinned before turning to Fei Long.

“You believe you will be able to psychoanalyze me, young Akihito?” Fei Long asked with a small smirk as he lay sideways with his head propped on an elegant wrist.

“Mmm, you chose A Better Tomorrow.” He laughed when Fei Long scowled. “First of all, it is a classic set in Hong Kong. The movie tells of brotherly love and the loss of a father. You can sometimes see that type of sadness in your eyes Fei Long. You long for a connection with someone like the connections between the men in that movie. There is a connection between you three but you wanted it to be more than you thought it was. The connection you wanted isn’t what you’ve ended up with but I think you are liking what you have more than you thought you would.”

Fei Long huffed a moment before speaking. “I’m not sure I should watch movies with you Akihito. You may tell my deepest secrets to someone who shouldn’t know them.”

Akihito smiled a small smile before replying, “We all have secrets we’d like to keep. Some just darker than others.” Three pairs of eyebrows jumped as he said this before returning to calm their expressions. Kuniho was watching everything quietly. He’d already known there was something different about the three men who radiated danger from every pore but for Akihito to sit there and calmly say it without actually coming out and speaking the words had him floored. How had the younger guy understood all of that from some movie choices?

Asami calmly lit one of his cigarettes as he waited. He was impressed as much as the others and was wondering what his Akihito had discovered about the movie he’d chosen. It was interesting to hear his reasons for why they had picked the ones they had.

Akihito turned his head to see golden orbs fastened on him. He swallowed nervously. He studied the older man while choosing his words carefully, something he really wasn’t known for really. The smirk Asami gave him had him chuckling as he began.

“The Godfather. A perfect pick for a very”, he thought for a second before continuing, “influential man. He demanded loyalty from his people as I’m sure you do. His darkness was covered only by a thin veneer of civility and suaveness which fooled most people even though they knew just how dangerous he could be.” He nodded to himself. Yes, that was enough for the golden eyed man watching him.

“That’s all you got out of it?” asked Asami’s amused voice.

“That’s all I’m willing to say at the moment.” Akihito wasn’t going too far when they were all on camera after all.

“Interesting.” The picnic lunch was over and they all helped gather what had been brought out with them. It was time to finish their movie marathon and Akihito wondered what all of them would think of his choice. A classic horror movie that basically shredded people to pieces and sprayed blood and guts everywhere. He supposed if he was analyzing his own choice, he’d have to say he was one psychotic fucker that didn’t give a damn. He already knew that Kuniho would chose something akin to Backdraft simply because the man was all about being a firefighter and also enjoyed a pretty face. Not much to analyze there really. The rest of the day passed in hoots of laughter, cat calls, and horrified expressions from four men who couldn’t believe such a sweet seeming guy could pick something so damn gruesome.

At the end of the day, Asami Ryuichi was basically told by three men that he would be bringing Kuniho out on the singles date two days later. Akihito’s reasoning was that he hadn’t been on one yet and Mikhails and Fei Longs was that they’d rather spend the time there at the house making sure Akihito was protected since he couldn’t actually do much. He shrugged and reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the guy. He’d been fun to speak to and get to know. He just wasn’t interested.

Regardless of his thoughts though, the two had a great time. The guy liked to work out, so Asami brought him to his training facility and let him join in on some of the practice matches in the ring there. Later, they had lunch before retiring to one of Asami’s more sedate clubs. As they exited the car, you could hear calls from many different people as they screamed their love of the show and who they wanted to win. A few even went so far as to accuse Asami of cheating on Akihito but they both just smiled, waved, and entered the club.

They had drinks and people watched. They talked about the show and Asami learned a lot about the firefighters life. He’d grown up on the streets until one fateful night that changed his life. He’d been living in a run-down building in Chicago for a few months and one night he’d heard a lot of yelling and a then gunshots. He’d always chosen to sleep on the top floor and when he’d heard the shots, he’d made sure not to move from his hiding hole. Before long though, he’d started smelling smoke and going to investigate, found that two floors below him the building was engulfed in flames. So he’d made his way back up. There hadn’t been a safe route to get out of the building besides the roof so up he climbed.

He’d been crossing from one roof to another when the fire trucks arrived. They’d spotted him and sent someone up to the roof of the other building to help him as the others put out the fire. One of the firefighters had felt sorry for him and brought him home. He’d become a firefighter in that persons memory and the rest was history.

They talked a bit more as the evening wore on and ordered dinner at the club before returning to the island. Asami wasn’t sure the last time he’d had an enjoyable evening with someone he wasn’t torturing or trying to get into bed with him. On the ride back, Kuniho studied him with knowing eyes.

“You like him, don’t you?” He smiled when Asami looked surprised. “It’s really not a surprise anymore. Between you sneaking into his room all the time, spending the night when he got hurt, or the way you reacted in the kitchen, people have figured out who you want to survive.”

Asami sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I wish everyone, or at least most of them, could survive.”

“I can understand that but we all know who you really want. If I were you, I’d stop wasting time before something happens. No one going to regret it more than you if you don’t make your move and something happens to him.”

“Don’t you think it would be worse that way?” Asami had been thinking along the lines of if he truly let himself fall for Akihito, how bad would it be if he did die in one of the challenges. He wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with that fallout.

“I’ve learned in my profession, and I have a feeling that you have as well, that safety is never guaranteed. Tomorrow is never promised so you have to grab on to what happiness you can while there’s a chance to. Would you rather regret not taking that chance?” Kuniho watched Asami’s face after he spoke and seeming satisfied with what he saw, he smiled, leaned his head back and closed his eyes for the remainder of the trip.

Asami was left with quite a bit to think about. As the plane landed, he only hoped he wouldn’t regret the decision he’d come to in a few weeks’ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this chapter yet, so there may be some rough mistakes. It's 5am here and I'm dropping so I'll check it once I wake in a couple hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next challenge is underway. Who will it be? Asami and Akihito have made up their minds over something but are they on the same playing field? What have they each decided?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
> I have an end note for everyone and would greatly appreciate it if you join in and vote. :)

He couldn’t help thinking how bad of an idea it was, opening himself up the one person in the group that drew him so easily. Tossing the file on his desk, he took a cigarette out and lit it while walking over to stare out the window.

“Sir?” Kirishima asked as he watched his boss move. Were they done for the day?

“What do you think of him?” Kirishima pushed his glasses up at the question.

“Sir, what does it matter what I think of him?” Asami had never actually asked a question like that before.

“I was told that if I wait, I may regret it if something happens to him.” His tone didn’t change from that of a bored business man but Kirishima had been around Ryuichi since the beginning. He knew what was being asked without the words being said.

“I think that person is correct.”

“And if he dies during this competition?” He asked, still staring out of the glass pane.

“I guess we just make sure he doesn’t.” Kirishima had no problem saying so as they were in Asami’s private office, far from prying eyes and cameras that recorded everything.

“I knew there was a reason I keep you around.” Asami told him as he relaxed his posture. “Do whatever needs to be done to make sure it happens.”

“Of course, Asami-sama.” Kirishima bowed as Asami left the private area to find his little blonde. He’d made up his mind. Kirishima swallowed as he began to panic internally. Pulling out his phone, he summoned Suoh. They needed to talk.

 

It was challenge day and Akihito was dressing in his room as he’d been told to do. They’d been given black field gear again and he wondered what exactly this new challenge would be. He hadn’t seen Asami since the night he’d returned with Kuniho from their date. He supposed the man was busy with work. Until the last couple of days, he hadn’t realized just how much time they spent together.

He growled at himself for thinking about the man as he pulled the shirt over his head. He’d finally been able to remove the bandage the day before because the glue hadn’t separated again. He’d stopped taking the pain pills three days after he’d hit his head. So, he was clear headed and ready to get the day over with. He’d made a decision that morning and tonight he was going to follow through with it. After all, who knew when his last day would be. He just refused to believe it would be today.

He was opening his door as Asami was about to knock on it. Stepping back, he let the other man in as his eyes caught the grins on the two guards waiting for him.

“Sorry guys, I’ll be out in a few.” They just nodded and stepped back against the wall to wait. They didn’t let him out of their sight when he wasn’t with either his team or the man who’d just entered his room.

“Hey.” He said as he closed the door. He was spun around quickly and lips were on his before he could take another breath. All he could do was hold on as Asami took control quickly, mapping his mouth with his tongue. Soon though, the kiss gentled and he was able to kiss back. Asami sucked his tongue in as they slipped around each other. He was lifted up against the door and he wrapped his legs around the hips grinding against him.

Asami turned them and walked over to the bed, leaning down with his burden after placing a knee on the mattress. He wanted the young man under him with a passion bordering on obsession and now that he’d decided to allow it, didn’t want to let go. Akihito broke their kiss in order to breath and stared wide-eyed up at the man over him. He hadn’t expected that.

“Have dinner with me tonight.” Asami said as he moved his mouth to lick and nibble at an ear.

“Okay.” Akihito had already decided to make his move after all, so why not.

“Good. Be careful today.” He pulled back enough to see Akihito’s agreement before taking his mouth again. Gently this time but just as thorough as the first one. By the time they let go of one another, both were breathing a bit harder than before. Akihito’s face was flushed and he knew he wouldn’t tire of that look any time soon. He left the room then, a slight smile on his sinfully sexy lips. Akihito was still laying on the bed, looking as though he’d been completely ravished. A light giggle escaped him before he slapped his hands over his mouth. And here he’d been worried.

 

 

The two teams were standing across from each other. Four red team members facing three blue team members. Momohara Ai was standing to one side and Asami and his men were on the other side. Twenty men in field gear were standing about ten feet away with guns strapped across their backs. The teams were empty handed and every one of them except for Momohara were looking nervous.

Momohara held her hands up for everyone’s attention and all eyes snapped to her immediately. “Okay gentlemen. Today, we have a special challenge. You see, after the events of the week, fans have demanded a chance to vote someone off the show. So we have decided to give them that chance. Obviously, Asami-san will have to ability to save one person from being eliminated but if he does, the runner up will pay the price. We hope he makes a good decision.” She turned and waved to the men behind her and they walked off into the forested area behind them.

“Our challenge today will be non-lethal as a result but you will still be competing to see which team wins a group date with Asami-san and as a result a single date for one of that team. The men who entered the forest behind us have guns loaded with rubber bullets. While they will not kill you, they will hurt if the bullet hits you. Each team must stay together as they make their way through the course that’s set up. Whichever team makes a full turn of the course and returns here first will be the winners.”

Asami let out a breath of relief as he listened to the woman. All the plans had said when he’d looked them over was that they would be running through a forest course with guns trained on them. Thanking his lucky stars, he made his way over to sit on one of the offered chairs and watched the teams make their way into the wooded area.

Akihito took the lead as they made their way through the dark forest. Trees towered over them and were so close together that they sometimes blocked any sunlight at all. Cameras were set up along the course to capture every angle of the course as they made their way through it. Akihito and Fei Long studied the area directly in front of them before turning to the other two.

There was a knotted rope hanging from one of the trees and on another one right beside it there were handholds and footholds for those who’d rather climb that way. The holds were placed pretty far away from each other so that only someone with climbing experience would be willing to use them. Akihito and Fei Long took that route as Mikhail and Kuniho took the rope route. They all made it to the top fairly quickly and realized that they needed to use a zip line to get to another tree about a hundred yards away.

All of them grinned as they looked at the single line and realized that since they all had to stay near each other, they were going to all have to go at the same time. That could be tricky. Looking down at the harness provided, Akihito laughed. It was a foot harness but it had four areas for the feet. It looked like they really did need to stay together.

“Damn but I hope this line is weighted for four grown ass men.” He said as they all placed one foot in the harness and placed one hand in a handhold and the other arm around a teammate. They all grinned as they thought about it. The rubber bullets started hitting them as they were getting ready. Bodies began tensing and jumping as the bullets hit. Momohara had been right, they did hurt.

Moving off the platform as one, they zipped along high above the ground. No one was hit while they were in the air. You could hear hooting and hollering as they flew through the air, quickly making their way to the other side. This platform was just a few feet off the ground and as the jumped off, they could see the next obstacle on the course. They ran through the underbrush and covered themselves as they studied it. Bullets bounced around them as they did so.

Cargos nets were strewn between ten different trees. From what they could see, it looked like it was one net per separation so talking it over, they decided that it would be best to climb as high as possible and leap from one net to the next. They laughed and joked about it as they made their way across. One would make it to the top of the net and throw himself across the separation to the next one. A hand or foot reaching out to grab ahold of the next net. The climb up the net was the worst part for any of them though as their backs and stomachs were constantly being hit with the projectiles the shooters were aiming at them.

It was at the last jump when it happened. Fei Long and Mikhail had already gone across and it was Akihito’s turn. Kuniho saw a glint off a muzzle as he was watching for the next round of bullets to start. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He launched himself at the same time Akihito did, moving his body behind the blond in order to protect him. The bark of a gun sounded twice, loud in the quiet forest. His body felt the double impact as he was slammed into Akihito.

Akihito grabbed ahold of the net with one hand and ahold of Kuniho with the other, pulling him to the net. He couldn’t keep ahold of the body and it slowly began to slip as he became heavier. Some of the men from the show were suddenly there along with Mikhail and Fei Long, helping him keep Kuniho from just falling straight to the ground. Once everyone was on the ground safely, Akihito turned on one of the men who had been targeting them.

“I thought this was supposed to be a non-lethal run!” When the guy couldn’t supply an answer, he turned to go after Momohara and find an answer. Instead, he saw the blue team walking up with Sudou at the head.

“Looks like we don’t have to do the vote off after all. And my team gets the win.” He smirked at Akihito. “Looks like it’s my turn to show Asami what a real man can do for him.”

“I wouldn’t fuck you with a whore attached to a fifty-foot pole.” Asami said drily as he moved around the group. He walked up to the red team and stood with them as they all waited for the call on Kuniho. A few minutes later, he was declared dead. One of the bullets had entered his neck and the other had gone through his back and out his stomach. He bled out before anyone would’ve had a chance to save him.

Asami motioned to his men to retrieve the body and told them to return to the house with it. Closing his eyes for a moment, he shook his head. Everyone was quiet as they headed back to the vehicles except for Sudou who continued to crow that his team had obviously won. Everyone kept shooting him looks that ranged from disbelief to straight out hatred. People watching around the world started sending emails, tweets, and facebook posts.

Asami had his men use the vehicle he’d ridden out in to transfer Kuniho’s corpse back to the mansion and he joined the red team in theirs. Mikhail was holding Fei Long as he sat quietly while Asami was doing the same with Akihito. No one spoke. Not a tear was shed. They wouldn’t be either, at least, not until they were away from cameras and other people.

 

Momohara gathered everyone into a media room. “Now, this is unprecedented and wasn’t something we were expecting but we did have all the cameras there to keep track of everyone. I’m going to show you what happened.”

She turned the television on and ran through the footage until they came to focus on Kuniho as he was looking about. The recognition on his face and then the determination when he saw where the gun was pointed. He mouthed the word sorry as he then turned to launch himself and covered Akihito right before the bullets slammed into him.

“Why would he do that though?” Akihito practically yelled. “He shouldn’t have done that! Now he’s dead because he protected me!”

Asami closed his eyes as he realized what had happened. The other man had saved Akihito. “Can you tell who did it?”

“No. They are going through all the cameras now to see if they can find anything.” Momohara answered quietly.

“So this means we win right?” Sudou called out, excitement brimming from him.

Momohara narrowed her eyes at him and answered him with a baring of teeth. “No, it doesn’t.”

“WHY NOT!?!” He screamed back at her.

“Your team didn’t finish the course either so no team won.” She explained to him.

“But who gets to go on the date with Asami?” Sudou started stomping his foot as he said this with a whine in his voice.

“There will be no date this week. Instead, there will be a memorial service for this young man before we send his body back home to his family. He gave up his life to keep another person safe. I’d say he deserves it. And you, Mr. Sudou Shuu, will be in your room while the rest attend. You have made it quite clear to everyone just how little you give a damn about what happened.” Momohara Ai answered him, disgust for his actions slipping through in her tone.

“That’s okay. No one is getting voted off now so I don’t care.” He flipped his hair and turned to leave the room until she laughed at him.

“The vote is still happening. Someone will be eliminated on Saturday as I’ve already stated and I’m pretty sure by what’s being said by people around the world so far, of exactly who that person will be.”

He huffed and slammed out of the room, leaving Asami, the five remaining contestants and Momohara Ai staring after him. Mitarai and Yuri soon excused themselves, each going their own way quietly. Momohara Ai left soon after and the remaining four did the same a few minutes later. Mikhail and Fei Long made their way to the indoor atrium Akihito had found the week before while Asami led Akihito to his suite of private rooms far away from the other contestants.

He ordered dinner to be brought up later and pulled Akihito to the shower. The young man seemed to be almost in shock of what had happened. He didn’t say a word as Asami washed him. He started shaking as he pulled him from the shower and Asami quickly dried them both off before picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. He placed him on it and pulled the sheet back. Crossing to the other side, he propped pillows up and climbed in as well. When he reached over for Akihito, the blonde crawled into his lap, his head pillowed against his chest. Asami pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies and wrapped his arms around Akihito tightly.

The young man curled around him and his arms clenched around his back. The shaking began to slow as tears ran down his cheeks. Asami held him through it all, kissing the top of his head once in a while. He murmured quiet nonsensical noises and rocked him slightly. Before long, Akihito had cried himself out and fallen asleep. Asami held onto the smaller man until Kirishima discreetly knocked on the door a couple of hours later and he quietly bade him to enter.

“What did you find out?”

“One of the men from the show did the actual shooting. He’s waiting for us to question him now, Asami-sama.” Kirishima kept his eyes averted from the bed and turned toward the door when Asami went to get up. He waited as he heard the other man settle Akihito in the bed and got dressed. Once he knew his boss was halfway decent, he turned back around. He watched as Asami pulled out one of his own shirts and laid it at the bottom of the bed with a note that he wrote quickly saying he would return soon and to please stay and wait for him. They then both left and made their way down to the soundproofed basement to interrogate the man who had tried to kill Akihito.

The guy was already whimpering when they joined him and Suoh. He was hanging from a rope wrapped around his wrists and attached to a large J hook coming from the ceiling that swiveled with him as he struggled. Asami grinned evilly as he rolled his sleeves up past his elbows.

“You know, I was planning on something tonight but you just had to try and kill the object of my affections.” Asami spoke softly as he moved nearer.

His eyes widened at the words spoken and he sputtered. “B-but he’s n-not d-dead. You c-can still p-play w-with h-him.”

Asami tilted his head as he held out a hand for Kirishima to encase in a soft leather glove. They couldn’t have bruises marring his knuckles right now, after all. Or cuts if he hit too hard. “Ah, but you see, you did kill someone. On my island. The guy you killed was a good man. And for that, you need to be punished.” Asami spent the next half hour breaking the guy’s ribs as he pummeled out his anger. He’d liked Kuniho. By the time he was done, the perpetrator was willing to tell them whatever they needed. He’d been paid by Sudou to do it. Asami wasn’t surprised at all by the announcement. He just shook his head as he held out his hand and Kirishima handed him his pistol. One shot and it was over. They knew what they needed to.

“Get rid of him.” Asami quickly washed up before returning back to his room where Akihito was still sleeping. He undressed and showered once again before climbing back into the bed and curling his body around that of the other. His plans for the evening were shot but he had no intention of allowing Akihito out of his sight until something was done with the one trying to take him out. He wouldn’t mind tying the little blonde to his bed and keeping him captive that way but he had a feeling others might miss him a bit if he did.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is coming closer and the vote for who is to be eliminated is underway. Leave your comments below on who should be gotten rid of and why, if you wish. Momohara Ai will read some of them out loud before the name is told. Have fun if you decide to help out :)  
> I'll begin working on this one Friday morning so you'll have about 24 hours to vote. :D
> 
> Those who are left are:  
> Red Team: Akihito, Fei Long, Mikhail  
> Blue Team: Sudou, Mitarai, Yuri


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voting and memorial services and crazy people all abound in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure everyone knows who won the voting but I'll let you know in the chapter text lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I meant to get it up earlier today but was fighting a migraine for almost 48 hours. The memorial service song is in the end notes.
> 
> BTW I have changed my username on here and created an fb page. Please come by and visit and like the page.  
> https://www.facebook.com/Deang-Kast-299362270410268/  
> If anyone knows how to turn this into a link please let me know. I really suck at html lol.

Something was touching him, moving in a pattern across his lower back. His spine arched up to it like a cat’s and his pillow rumbled. Pillows don’t rumble, do they? Moving his hand to push himself up, he came into contact with warm skin. Blinking his eyes open, he scanned what he was touching and surprised, looked up into golden eyes.

A smirk was playing on sinful lips as he grumbled and dropped his head back down. Okay, so his pillow was Asami, that was nice. He began to close his eyes before the realization streaked through his brain. His head came back up quickly as he looked around. Groaning, he dropped his head back down again after he saw that he was not in his room.

“Too early.” He mumbled as that soothing touch continued to trace circles above his hips. Not so soothing, really. It was sending sparks through him as he lay there. Suddenly, he felt himself turned and Asami was over him with his back pressed into the bed. His startled eyes met Asami’s and a gasp came from him as he understood that neither were wearing a stitch of clothing.

That smirk returned. He wasn’t sure if he found it sexy as hell or completely infuriating. The man truly did have an evil side.

“You know, if your fans could see this side of you, they wouldn’t think you were such a perfect gentleman.” His words caused to smirk to widen into a grin.

“Mmm, if they saw this side of me, they wouldn’t be wanting me to act like a gentleman.” He moved a hand to lightly pull a strand of blonde hair as he ground their hips together. Resting his weight on his other arm, he leaned forward to nibble at Akihito’s lips. Pulling away, he said, “Of course, if that’s what you want right now, we might have a problem.”

Akihito rolled his eyes and wrapping an arm around Asami’s neck, said “Just kiss me, dammit.”

A chuckle could be heard as Asami did as told. “Whatever you wish.”

Lips touched gently, tongues explored slowly. Soon though, the gentle pressure wasn’t enough for either of them and hands moved to explore. Their kisses became a bit rougher, needier. Eyes darkened with lust as they refused to break their gaze. Teeth bit lips and fingers tightened in hair and against skin.

Akihito knew if he didn’t put a stop to this, they would end up going all the way. He knew he really should. Asami released his lips and slid down him, nipping at his skin as he went before taking a nipple between his teeth and biting gently before sucking. All previous thought left his mind. His hand clenched in Asami’s hair and he heard an answering groan.

Asami’s hands were everywhere, eliciting moans from him wherever they touched. He arched his back when Asami assaulted his other nipple, his tongue soothing the ache he caused. He moved lower, tongue dipping in his navel as he moved further. Akihito watched with half closed eyes as he wrapped his hand around him and his tongue licked at the slit which was already leaking. His hips bucked, wanting that warm cavern. Asami glanced up and met his eyes as he went down on him, making his breathing stop as the pleasure washed through him. Once, twice, three times he went down before lifting his head and crawling up his body. Teeth caught at his ear lobe, causing him to groan.

“I want in that tight ass, Akihito.” He did, but knew it wasn’t time just yet. He heard the catch of the younger man’s breath at his words and knew he wanted it too. His tongue traced the shell of his ear before lowering to bite sharply underneath it. His hand took ahold of Akihito’s and guided it down, wrapping their hands together around the both of them. “Right now though, I’ll take this,” he growled lowly as their hands moved together.

Slanting his head, he captured Akihito’s open mouth and their tongues mimicked what they both wanted. Eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, breath mingling, the sounds coming from both filled the space around them. Soon Akihito was shuddering and calling his name. Asami swallowed it as he devoured that mouth again, moving their hands faster as he too, then came. He groaned lowly as he spilled over their hands and stomachs, mixing together with Akihito’s. He barely managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the smaller male, catching himself and rolling them to their sides, bodies still pressed tightly together.

Their lips touched before eyes closed and they lay there, slowing their breathing. Asami tightened his arm around him when Akihito tried to move away. A huff of breath had him fighting a grin as he looked down with an arched eyebrow.

“Need to get cleaned up.” He just pulled the boy tighter against him and placed a soft kiss against the blonde hair.

“Shh, wait a couple minutes and we’ll take a shower after I call down for breakfast.” Asami smirked above his head. Yes, a shower sounded good, and perhaps he would have another taste then.

 

 

The memorial service was held that evening. Flowers from fans the world over had been flown in from drop off points. Many more had sent them to Kuniho’s firehouse in Chicago. Momohara Ai stood in front of the contestants and Asami’s small army who stood behind them all quietly. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. Running her eyes over the teammates who’d gotten to know him, she sighed.

“We’re all here to say goodbye to a man who gave up his life for another. It’s not often you come across someone who is willing to go that far for another human being, much less see it happen in the middle of a competition like this one. I’d like to show a few clips of his time here on the island. Afterward, we’ll let anyone speak who wishes to.”

She turned as a white screen dropped behind her and a video began playing. Some song came on that Akihito wasn’t able to listen to. He wouldn’t have liked it at all. Some orchestra crap that Kuniho had grimaced at when he’d heard it coming on one day. He’d rather listen to something like rap or some rock and roll. He’d claimed that music needed guts. Scowling, Akihito walked over to Momohara and told her so. He then offered a different choice that would’ve fit the man better.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, he would like that one. This crap he would’ve hated.” She smiled at him sadly, patted his shoulder then asked for the music and video to stop. A couple minutes later the song came on and the video started up again. It didn’t really match the song but in a way it did. A few of the clips had people smiling. One where they were all around the pool, joking and challenging each other. Sitting back and chilling out after another day. Clips of him walking across the walkway on the first challenge. Sliding down the greased log. A clip of the four of them jumping from a waterfall. The one where they had jumped off the roof of the mansion just to see who could catch themselves closest to the ground. Akihito had to admit it looked like they were all just a bit crazy.

Asami was watching the clips with surprise. There were some he’d not known about. Why would they just jump off a perfectly good roof? He looked at the three from the clips askance but not a one of them seemed ashamed. More like they were all grinning. He had a feeling that his blonde was going to give him some hard times ahead if this was normal. The song seemed to fit quite well. He was sure pretty much everyone knew it yet the way the four had bonded and become quick friends over the last few weeks made it match the situation perfectly.

The music faded as the different clips of Kuniho and his teammates came to an end. Mikhail, Fei Long, and Akihito sat quietly together as Momohara moved to stand in front of them again. Yuri and Mitarai were on the other side of Asami and though they hadn’t had as much exposure to the young man, you could feel the solemn thoughts coming off of them.

“Now, I would like to turn the floor over to anyone who would like to speak. I know Asami-san has a few words to say.” Everyone turned their heads to him as he stood up and made his way to stand beside the large portrait of the young man they had lost.

He looked over to the three who had become good friends with the man and saw the tears gathering in Akihito’s eyes again and sighed. He was finding he had a weakness to those tears. Swallowing, he turned his eyes to look into the camera and speak to those watching.

“Kuniho-san and I were able to get to know each other quite well. He spoke to me of his childhood, growing up on the streets of Chicago. How he wasn’t able to do the things other children were because he was on his own and homeless. He extoled the dangers children face on the streets and then he told me about how he was rescued by a firefighter. That man became his adopted father and personal hero. He saved Kuniho-san from a life that could have easily ended much sooner. He became a firefighter because of his hero and he saved Akihito because he became a hero himself. His life was cut tragically short by someone who wished to harm another. You see, he didn’t die because he was playing a deadly game. No, he died because he wanted to save someone he cared for from being shot. He was and is a hero and he will not be forgotten.”

Asami stopped speaking and glanced over at Akihito before continuing, “In remembrance of his sacrifice, I am donating five million U.S. dollars to Chicago for the exclusive use of helping the homeless children of their city. I am also starting a charitable organization to be headed by the people from Kuniho’s Firehouse to help those in need who are in the same situation. Another five million will go to this organization and I challenge all those able to, to match my donation to both.” He cut his eyes to Fei Long and Mikhail and they both nodded in agreement. “I already have heard from two others willing to do the same. We all know that there are children everywhere who slip through the cracks and it is my wish that this can help out some.” He bowed his head to the camera and reclaimed his seat. Akihito was watching him with a tremulous smile as tears washed down his pretty cheeks.

Akihito was the next one to stand and speak to the camera. He stood there, trying to compose himself so he could speak. Wiping away his tears and closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before looking into the camera.

“We three decided that I would speak for all of us. Kuniho-san was a great guy. You saw the clips of the time we all spent together. He was one of us. This show is entertainment for everyone else but for us, it is life or death. We all agreed that while we are here, we’re going to live as if it’s our last day every day. Some of the antics you saw clips of were of us doing exactly that. We became like brothers and it pains me to know that his loss of life is my fault.” He lowered his head while fighting his emotions and taking a few more deep breaths.

“I promised him that I would stop being afraid of what might not happen. That I would go for what I want, no matter what it is and so I’m going to. He gave me that chance and I’m going to take it.” Nodding his head, he stopped again before continuing. “Kuniho-san was a brave man and is my personal hero. I hope one day I can be as selfless as he was. Goodbye, my friend.”

As he sat down, Asami took his hand in his and squeezed lightly. They watched and listened as a few more words were spoken by Momohara and the two members of the blue team offered their condolences to the family and friends of the man. Soon, it was over and they traipsed into the kitchen to have a light meal before everyone drifted apart again for the night.   

Once again, Asami led Akihito to his rooms while Mikhail did the same with Fei Long. Akihito was laying on a couch in Asami’s private office with his headphones in when a knock came on the door a couple hours later. It opened to show Kirishima followed his two teammates. Four pairs of eyes landed on Akihito and he took the earbuds out to see what was wanted.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Akihito-san, would you follow me to the kitchen to help me with drinks and snacks for everyone?” Kirishima asked politely.

“Ah, they want me out of here, don’t they?” He grinned at the caught looks on their faces before standing up. “Sure, Kirishima-san, lead me away to a distraction so the crime lords can talk.” He blithely agreed, ignoring the looks of pure shock on the three men’s faces, even while grinning back at Kirishima’s laugh.

As they exited the room, Kirishima glanced over at him with a new respect. “You knew?”

“Of course. You must remember what I used to do, Kirishima-san. I was quite good at it. I even investigated Asami once though I never turned it in.” The questioning look sent to him had him explaining. “I don’t know why. Perhaps I thought nothing good would come of it.” He shrugged as they continued down the hall. “I suppose that’s one reason Mitarai has no respect for me. I always knew when not to turn a story in. He thinks it was cowardice but to me, it was more along the lines of what good could come of a story like that.”

“You are interesting.” Kirishima told him as he began gathering drinks and making sandwiches for the men. “I’m glad it’s you. I would like to know the reasoning behind your thoughts.”

“Maybe I’ll be able to explain one day. I guess we’ll see if I make it through.” He shrugged his shoulders and picked up the tray for the drinks as he followed the taller man out of the room and back to the office.

“I’ll make sure to schedule us a time to talk then.” Kirishima said quietly, garnering a look of surprise from Akihito. That made it sound as if the man believed he would make it through. He wasn’t so sure of that though; he was sure the upcoming challenges were going to be a hell of a lot harder than they had been so far. He also believed that the teams would be dissolved soon as they would only be five contestants after the vote on Saturday.

“Will they be finished talking about what they needed to hide before we get back?” He whispered conspiratorially as they stopped outside the suite of rooms.

Kirishima burst out laughing at the younger man. Oh, he was something. No wonder Asami liked him. Three heads swiveled as they entered and the sound of Kirishima’s laughter could be heard. Kirishima wasn’t one to lose his frowning countenance easy and twice in less than a half hour had them all impressed.

“Yes, I’m sure they’re done with the illegal talk for now,” he chuckled as they placed the sandwich and drink trays on a low table between the two couches. Akihito started to move away but Asami hooked fingers in his back pocket and pulled him back to sit with him across from the other couple.

Kirishima bowed his head as he excused himself and left the four to attend to other matters. Akihito began to settle against the arm of the couch but at Asami’s urging, leaned against him instead. Apparently, there was no hiding anything tonight, so he shrugged and settled back against the man’s side, his eyes slowly closing. His emotions had worn him out and he’d almost been asleep when they had come to the room anyway. Asami settled him to where his head was resting in his lap and he could run his hand through his hair absentmindedly as the three talked of upcoming plans into the wee hours of the morning.

 

 

It was early Thursday morning when Akihito woke to a blade at his throat and a sharp prick in his arm. It was so early in fact, that it was still dark out. All he knew was that the man threatening him was laughing hysterically and then the world went black.

He woke to pain running through his stomach and realized quickly that he’d been kicked there. He was gasping for breath when Sudou’s face came into view. The man had a crazed look to his eyes as he stared down at him on the ground. It was close to dawn and they were overlooking the cliff where the cliff diving challenge had happened.

Akihito struggled to stand up but both his arms and legs were bound. He needed time to figure out how to get away from the guy. “What are you doing, Sudou-san? You know this is only going to cause you more problems.”

“Shut up.” He sneered aiming another quick to his midsection. “Why do you keep living?”

“Just lucky, I suppose.” Another kick and Akihito could feel a sharp pain pierce his side. Oh shit. He just hoped it didn’t enter a lung or something. His eye caught on a rock that looked like it could help him with the tape holding him bound. When the next kick came, he covered his movement for the rock with a scramble to get away from the guy’s foot.

“What does he see in a slut like you?” Sudou was muttering and Akihito had a feeling he didn’t expect an answer as he was pacing back and forth near the cliff’s edge. If he could get loose, he’d be able to make a break for it when Sudou’s back was turned. The rock wasn’t doing much good but he could feel the slight give it had provided so far. He continued to work it against the bindings, hopefully, he’d be able to get out of them.

“He’s supposed to be mine. I’m beautiful. I’m suave. I’m a perfect match for him on every level. But he’s looking at you! Are you that good at sucking dick? I bet you are.” He palmed himself as he thought about it and studied Akihito. He then walked over and plopped himself down on Akihito’s chest, unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. “Yeah, you’ve got a real pretty mouth. Let’s see what Asami fell for, shall me?”

Akihito narrowed his eyes at the bastard as he tried to push his cock in his mouth. He turned his head and was backhanded for his trouble. Sudou then forced his head back and held his nose closed, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. Once his lips were barely open, Sudou shoved himself inside to the hilt, causing Akihito to gag. He pulled back and did it again and Akihito readied himself. The third thrust found him screaming in agony as Akihito bit down through the flesh. Blood coursed through his mouth as Sudou pulled back. The only reason Akihito unclenched his teeth was the blade pressing against his jugular. He could feel it going deeper into his flesh slowly. Then it stopped.

Blood trickled down both sides of his neck and he wondered just how bad it was. He thought back to Asami asking him to come with him to Tokyo the day before and now regretted his decision to stay on the island. Belatedly he wondered about his two guards. Had Sudou done something to them? His hands worked the rock against the tape some more, he really needed to get free.

 

 

Asami had decided not to stay the night in Tokyo and had flown back as soon as his business there was done. He’d had a bad feeling in his gut for most of the day and as soon as he entered the mansion, made his way to Akihito’s room. The sight of one of his men with his throat slit had him pulling out his phone for Kirishima immediately. Throwing Akihito’s door open, he saw blood on the pillow he normally would be resting on but there was no Akihito there. He left the room at a sprint, heading for his security room and the cameras there.

He really was going to cuff that guy to his bed, if for no other reason than to keep him safe. This was getting preposterous. How the hell did one guy get into so much trouble? Kirishima and Suoh met him at the cameras and they searched the island for where he could be. Suoh gasped as he located him and Sudou on the cliff. Akihito was laying there, not moving except for when he was kicked in the stomach.

“Boss.” Asami cursed. If Sudou wanted, he could have Akihito over the cliff before he could get there.

“Put this up for everyone watching to see. Get the men. Have them use tranqs. Have someone below the cliff just in case Akihito goes over. If Sudou goes over, have them bring him to the room.”

“Yes, sir.” Asami stormed out of the room and to his garage, Mikhail and Fei Long met him on his way. When they saw his face, they followed him, knowing something was wrong and it most likely had to do with their friend. Grabbing the keys to one of the SUV’s, they jumped in and took off to rescue a certain blonde.

When they arrived at the cliff, Sudou was trying to force Akihito over but he was having some trouble with that. They were rushing toward the two when both went over the side and they ran to the edge and looked down. About fifty feet down, Akihito was holding onto part of the cliff that barely jutted out. How the hell he’d been able to do that, Asami had no clue but was thankful all the same. The boat was making its way toward Sudou and he was fished out of the ocean before he could get away. Asami watched as his men shot him with a tranq gun and put him below deck. They then called Kirishima, who’d arrived right after them, to let him know what was going on.

“Get him down safely.”

“What?” Kirishima pulled the phone away and looked over the edge. “Takaba-san, are your legs bound?” He called down to the man.

An affirmative answer came back and Asami swore again. There was no way for them to climb down the cliff to help and it would be impossible for one of the men below to climb up as well. The only way he could think of was Akihito deliberately letting go. With his legs bound, it became a lot more dangerous.

“Give me the fucking phone.” Asami took the phone and barked into it. “I want men in the water now to get him as soon as he enters. He better be alive when I see him next.” Asami handed the phone back to Kirishima who spoke into it next. Asami watched as three of his men jumped in the water, ready to fish Akihito out once he let go.

“Akihito!” His head came up when he heard his voice. “Push back against the cliff and jump. Enter as cleanly as you can. They’ll get you out. Don’t fight when you feel someone grab you.” He waited for an answer and when it came, he told him to jump now.

He watched as Akihito pulled his legs up and let go with his hands, he pushed away from the cliff with his feet and turned himself to dive hands first into the churning water below. He held his breath as his men went down to search for him and within moments surfaced with him. He watched as they were able to get him onboard the boat and then turned to get in the SUV and down to the dock as quickly as possible.

“I’m going to have to lock him away.”

“I doubt that would go over well.” Fei Long chuckled as he sat back and relaxed now that Akihito was safe.

“Yes, you try that and he’ll run like a scared rabbit.” Mikhail agreed. They had already seen how independent Akihito was.

“You could be right about that.” Asami already knew he wouldn’t have a chance anyway. He did not need his two business rivals/friends pointing it out to him.

Slamming on the brakes once they got to the dock, he jumped out of the vehicle and made his way toward the boat that was just docking. He stopped as Akihito was helped off the boat and he saw the blood running down his neck. His hand was shaking as he reached up to run a finger over a pale cheek.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked softly.

Akihito gave a small smile and leaned against him. “Take me to bed for now. And painkillers. That could help.” Asami growled in his throat as he scooped the slender men up into his arms and carried him back to the SUV.

“Going to tie you to my bed so I know where the hell you are. You get in too much trouble.”

“Didn’t ‘fore I met you.”

“Damn brat.” Akihito answered by pinching him, confirming his brat status. He sat him in the back seat with Fei Long and went back to give his men orders over Sudou. If anyone asked, they hadn’t found his body. After all, he wanted Asami’s attention and now he would have it.

 

 

Akihito had been examined by one of the men with paramedic training. During this, Asami had ordered Kirishima to call his personal doctor and to get him to the island no matter the cost. He was damn tired of his little almost lover having wounds all over him. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a finger from hairline to chin.

“You’re getting hurt too much.” Akihito smiled sweetly up at him, that probably had a lot to do with the pills that’d been forced down him.

“’M fine.” Asami rolled his eyes before leaning forward and lightly kissing the lips there.

“You’re not. You have two cracked ribs, a laceration across your throat, and you could’ve drowned out there.”

Akihito nodded. “I know. It’s dangerous to like you. You attract some crazy fuckers.”

Asami chuckled. He couldn’t deny it. “Get some rest. I have to talk to Momohara for a bit. She’s wanting answers.”

Akihito nodded again. “’Kay.” Asami stood and kissed his forehead before heading out of the room. Yes, he did need to talk to Momohara and tell her about Akihito’s injuries and everything that’d happened. He also had four guards who needed to be sent home to their families. Whoever had been in charge of the monitors had better have a hell of an excuse as well. If not, they would be joining Sudou where he was going to be swimming soon.

 

 

Sudou was trussed up and hanging from the swivel hook in his basement when he was finally able to make his way down there. He was wearing only his boxers and Asami saw the blood that stained them. He raised his eyebrow at Suoh and the man shook his head.

“That was all Takaba-san, Asami-sama. He did it when Sudou tried to make him suck him off.” Asami struck out quickly with a fist and broke a rib.

“I just wanted to know what he could do that had you wanting him Asami. I promise I can do better.”

Asami sneered at him. “You think his sex is why I want him?”

Sudou sniveled and nodded his head.

“You’re dimmer than I gave you credit for. I haven’t touched his mouth or his ass yet. Though, they will be mine.”

“But…”

“But why didn’t I give you a chance?” Sudou nodded. “Because you are a whore and a slut. I don’t touch something that puts his ass out there for everyone to use as a toilet.” Asami rolled his sleeves up past his elbows and pulled on the gloves Kirishima handed him. “Tape his mouth shut. I’m tired of his voice.”

He held his hand out and Kirishima handed him a pistol. Taking aim with a grin, he shot one knee and then the other, making Sudou scream against the tape. He handed the gun back to Kirishima before taking a knife off of the wall and walking closer.

“You touched what is mine. Now you have my attention just like you wanted. Taking the knife, he sliced two shallow cuts from elbow to armpit on both arms. He motioned to Suoh and the stern man took out a lemon from the small fridge in the room and cut it in half. He then held them above the cuts, squeezing the juice and letting it run down into the wounds. Rubbing it in on both arms had him screaming again while he thrashed. The hook turned with him and when he stopped moving around, his back was facing Asami.

He put the knife down and picked up a barbed wire bat. He swung the bat a few times, breaking ribs and slicing skin before putting it back down and picking the knife back up. It was going to be a long bloody session.

A couple hours later, Asami returned to his rooms, not a speck of blood on him. He still felt unclean though and seeing his Akihito in his bed still asleep, he went to take a shower before curling up behind the little vixen. He hadn’t slept the night before and was a little tired.

 

 

Momohara stood in the middle of the media room, looking at the five contestants and Asami as they calmly looked back at him. Akihito had another bandage wound around his throat and she knew his chest and ribs had been wrapped for support as well. The young man was being targeted quite a bit. She sighed. She really had wanted to let the voting play out but the one with the majority of the votes couldn’t be found.

“We were going to have a vote off today due to the fans demanding justice for what happened to you, Takaba-san. Then we were going to continue because of someone killing Kuniho-san. It seems though, that you were the victim of Sudou-san once again.” She looked at him for confirmation and he nodded.

“We have the security footage of what happened that night from the house and the area he took you to. We’re going to show it now so everyone watching can see what happened. I’m sure they will all agree that the vote off doesn’t need to continue considering what happened.” She motioned for the footage to be shown and so it started.

Sudou had lured one of his guards inside his room and stabbed him with a knife from the kitchen. Not long after, his partner had entered to see what was taking so long and the same happened to him. They watched as he snuck out of his room and made his way to Akihito’s. He’d knocked a painting off a wall in order to get one of Akihito’s guards attention and had then snuck up on the other to slice his throat.

They watched him drag an unconscious Akihito out of his room and out to the garage, stealing the keys and a vehicle. He’d then driven straight up to the cliff and pulled Akihito out of the car. He’d stood there for a few minutes before kicking Akihito awake. Everyone watched as Akihito palmed the sharp rock to try and free himself. Everyone except Akihito winced when he bit down, and even though he winced, Asami squeezed Akihito’s hand tightly. They watched as Akihito stared unflinchingly at Sudou as the man threatened to slice his throat, telling him to go ahead.

He’d thrown the knife away and pulled Akihito to the edge of the cliff but as he went to try and push him over, Akihito freed his hand and fought back, throwing his body away from the edge as much as he could. They struggled for a bit but as Akihito didn’t have his legs loose, it was still pretty much a one sided fight. Asami had shown up just as he lost his ability to stay off the edge and they’d plummeted. The footage continued to show as Asami and the others watched and yelled down to Akihito. Then footage of the dock and them entering the house was shown.

Momohara Ai took the floor once again as the footage ended. “As a result of what happened here, fans have demanded that we do not continue with the voting and let this stand. We are prepared to do that. I was going to read aloud some of the reasons given for why the contestant being chosen was given but they all pretty much said the same thing. My favorites were the following. Die, Sudou, Die. That was the number one reason by the way.” She looked down at her notes before continuing her speech. “Another one was: This "game show" is already disturbing enough without a toxic contestant. I'm looking forward to the elimination and I'm crossing all available fingers that more people are pro-kill Sudou. My third favorite was that fact that Sudou was a ‘slimy little bitch’ and ‘destructive and needed to go’. The company also agrees with all of this. By the way, just to let you all know,” she grinned as she watched them all. “Takaba-san and Yuri Arbatov also received a few votes as did I. You’re all dismissed for the evening. Takaba-san, we will need to talk later, I need to know the full extent of your injuries in order to make proper decisions.” With those words, she bowed to all of them and left the room.

“Time to get you back to the room to rest.” Akihito rolled his eyes and swatted at the arms that moved to pick him up.

“I can walk on my own, dammit.” The other four contestants laughed as he walked slowly out of the room and they followed. A small amount of stress had been relieved from their shoulders for the evening but each had their minds ahead to the next challenge, wondering who would survive and who would die and if it might possibly be them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Akihito asked be played:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc2K10CrThw


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous challenge, a daring plan, and at long last, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, Asami has decided I've teased him enough lol. So be warned, there is true smut in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) And not only for the most obvious reason lol.
> 
> My Fb Writer's page: [Come See Me. We’ll chat and joke](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)
> 
> I post not only the links to my own posts but also to other writers with their permission. Love to see you all there :)

Asami was pacing and Akihito and Kirishima were watching him warily from across the room. He had thrown the paper down on his desk as soon as he’d read it while cursing the whole time. Neither of the two watching knew what it entailed and so were waiting for some type of explanation.

Rolling his eyes, Akihito walked over to pick up the sheet of paper and read it. Oh. OOOOHHHHHHHH. His eyes widened when he looked over at Asami. The man was angry. He stood there, studying Asami’s face when he came closer and stopped moving in front of him.

Akihito turned to Kirishima and smiled. “Hey, Kirishima-san, is there a way to get the other contestants here without the show knowing about it?”

Kirishima thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Of course there is.”

Asami was watching him questioningly and so Akihito pulled him over to a couch and sat in his lap while Kirishima sat across from them. He then outlined a plan that everyone in the room could get behind.

 

A few hours later, phone calls had been made and the contestants and Asami along with Kirishima and Suoh were being driven to the bottom of the ravine that the contestants had crossed on the first mission.

Momohara Ai stood in front of them all, holding up her hand for quiet, although no one was talking. They were all staring up what they were expected to climb. With no safeties, no ropes, no anything. Just their hands and feet. It was a good thing they’d had that meeting in Asami’s private office or all of them would’ve been wondering exactly how they were going to do this.

“Hello everyone. I hope everyone is doing okay?” She looked over to Akihito to see a quiet but determined look on his face as he stepped forward to study the cliff in front of him. It wasn’t completely sheer which was a good thing. There were outcroppings one would have to hold onto at times to be able to get above them and he swallowed. He wasn’t too sure how he would do on this one but hoped their plan would work the way they wanted.

“Takaba-san, the fans have requested that you be allowed to miss todays challenge as a result of your harrowing escapade the other day. They feel you would be put at a disadvantage if forced to compete today. So you will wait with Asami-san and the rest of us at the top of the ravine.” He looked at her and opened his mouth to argue but before he could the other four contestants pushed him back to wait with Asami.

“Quiet, Akihito. We can do this without you.” Fei Long whispered as he took ahold of his arm. Akihito looked over to Mikhail and saw a nod as well. Shit. He wanted to be there to help make sure everything went smoothly.

“Fine.” He said with a huff and proceeded to hug each man, even Mitarai and Yuri, telling them all to be careful. He then stepped back and waited to hear Momohara finish her little speech. Asami managed to wiggle a finger through a belt loop and pulled him back a bit further without being obvious about it.

“Now that that’s been settled, let me tell you about your challenge. You are no longer going to be placed in teams. We’re down to the final five people and therefore all challenges are now single events. For this challenge, you will be free climbing. For those of you who do not know what free climbing is, it means that you will only be using your body to climb to the top. There will be no safety harnesses, no ropes, no anything.  Those who make it to the top will go on to the next round. Those who do not, will fall and die. Good luck to each of you. Once we are at the top of the ravine, I’ll fire off a shot and you will start.” With those words, she had everyone not competing return to the vehicles and make their way to the top in order to watch.

Asami and Akihito rode with Kirishima and Suoh. “Do you think it’ll work?” He whispered in Asami’s ear as he was pulled close.

“I’m sure it will. They know what to do.” Asami whispered back as he placed a small kiss to the side of his head. Akihito nodded, he knew he wouldn’t feel better about the plan until he saw everyone again. Everyone had agreed with it while Asami, Mikhail, and Fei Long had offered up a couple improvements to the plan in order to keep everyone left alive. They would have to watch and see.

 

Fei Long, Mikhail, Yuri, and Mitarai were left on their own. The camera men would start filming from the top of the ravine now that they had filmed how high up it was from the bottom. Mikhail and Yuri had the explosives in their pockets that they would attach to the bottom of a few of the jutting edges they would have to hang from. Fei Long had the trigger on him.

“Are you sure this will work?” Mitarai asked the other men. He wasn’t too keen on the plan but if he had a chance to get out alive then he’d go along with the plan. Besides, he been offered a decent replacement prize. If he survived, that is. He’d been surprised at first that Asami Ryuichi was so taken in by Takaba but he’d gotten used to the idea. Plus, it seemed like the kid was just as much into the crime lord. He was sure that the guys standing around him were into the same business but that actually made him feel better about his chances of making it out alive.

He watched as Fei Long pulled Mikhail in for a deep kiss and heard the words, “Be careful.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Mikhail quietly answered him, his eyes more somber than they’d been throughout the competition. He was focused on his part of the plan. Yuri looked uncomfortable as he spoke to the beautiful Chinese man before he turned to stare down at Mitarai with an unreadable gaze. Before anyone could know what he was doing, Yuri grabbed Mitarai by the shirtfront, hauled him up against him and kissed the daylights out of him. He then dropped the guy and walked over to the cliff to look up. Three pairs of eyes blinked a few times before Mikhail started cracking up.

The levity of the moment was ruined by the sound of a pistol being fired high above them. Fei Long and Mitarai were the first ones to begin climbing. The Arbatovs waited a few minutes and began the climb together. Hand over hand, foot over foot. Sometimes small rocks and pebbles would fall from above as one of the other two would slip and scramble to find a hold. It was slow going as each tried to be as careful as possible. No one wanted what could happen, to actually happen.

Mikhail spotted a perfect spot for the first explosive when they were making their way around a dangerous outcropping with no possible way of going around it. Fei Long was the one to figure out how to climb above. His martial arts training came into use as he literally jumped away from the cliff in order to grab ahold of the rock above them. Once he swung himself up, he was able to help the others do the same.

They were halfway up the cliff when a silent signal was given by Fei Long. The next jutting of rock was close. This one would be where Yuri placed his last explosive. Once Mitarai and Fei Long was above the rock, Yuri went. He made it up easily and then Mikhail was pulling himself up with both arms. It took just a moment but then Yuri was falling and Mikhail instantly reached out a hand to catch his brother. The weight and sudden jerking was too much for him to hang onto the edge of the rock and his grip slipped. They fell together. The only sound was the screaming of their names by the other two who watched it happen. They stared at each other and swallowed before mutually agreeing to move up.

“You got ahold?” Mitarai nodded at the question. They were below the last outcropping of rock when Fei Long turned his body so that his hand couldn’t be seen by any camera accidently and pressed the detonation button in his pocket. They should’ve had enough time and no one would look at the bottom of a landslide for the bodies. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, hoping they had gotten to safety. It took a few minutes for them to be able to continue as extra debris from above them had fallen as well. Once it seemed that everything was calm again, they continued to make their way to the top.

 

 

Akihito had run forward, evading hands trying to catch him, when he heard the screaming from below. He knew what it meant but couldn’t stop himself from worrying as staring out over the edge trying to see anything. The foliage growing out of the cliff at different angles hid quite a bit of the action but he did see something moving through the trees below for just a second before it disappeared. Not long after, the ground began to shake and dust rose up above them, causing him to back away while covering his face with his shirt.

Asami finally had enough and pulled him back against him. “Dammit Akihito, stay right here. What would’ve happened if the slide was triggered and you were too close? I’m not in the mood to see you dive off another damn cliff right now.” The words were said quietly against the back of his head so no one could see or hear the man talking. They stood there, leaning back against the vehicle they’d been driven in.

It’d been almost three hours since the climb had started when fingers were seen cresting the edge of the cliff and Akihito slumped to the ground in thanks. Asami nodded to Kirishima and Suoh and they went to help the two men the rest of the way up. Their bodies were shaking from exhaustion and once they were on solid ground, they both collapsed. There they lay, just a few feet from the edge. Asami’s men ran hands over them to make sure they were okay before picking both men up easily and returning them to Asami’s vehicle. They would return with them.

“Wait!” Momohara called, running to catch up to them before the door could be closed. “What about the other two?”

Fei Long turned his head and stared at her for a minute before answering with a sneer. “They’re gone, Bitch. They fell and then the rockslide happened. You love playing with people’s lives, don’t you? Perhaps soon, someone will play with yours.”

Momohara’s eyes widened and her tanned face paled. “What? But why would you say that?”

Kirishima stared down at her as if she’d grown two heads before just moving her out of the way and closing the door. He then joined Suoh in the front and drove them away.

Akihito sat beside Asami and watched the other two carefully. Their clothes were torn and patches of skin were scratched up. Thankfully, they didn’t seem too banged up.

“Don’t look like that, Aki. We’re fine, just tired.” Fei Long reassured him using the nickname he’d learned was favored by Akihito’s family and friends. “And dirty. I really need a bath now.” At Mitarai’s nodding agreement, they all grinned. No one spoke of the two missing men.

 

 

Akihito and Kirishima helped each other in the kitchen to fix dinner for them that night. It was a quiet affair as no one yet knew if their plan had actually worked. Momohara had tried to lighten their spirits but when Asami had voiced the fact that they were all tired of seeing lives wasted over a stupid game show, she’d shut up and left them all to themselves.

They all stayed in front of the cameras until they started wandering off to their separate bedrooms. An hour later, they were all sitting in Asami’s private office and two blond haired, blue eyed Russians were staring out of a computer screen at them. Akihito moved away from the screen in order to let Fei Long and Mikhail to have some private time. He moved around the desk and Asami snaked an arm around his waist to pull him down to sit in his lap.

“Your plan worked.” He whispered in Akihito’s ear before moving to kiss his lips.

“It did.” Akihito wound his arms behind the man’s neck and lay his head against a strong shoulder.

They sat like that for a while, listening to the others in the room talk about the climb and what had been going on for both sides since then. They heard about the kiss Mitarai had received from Yuri and Asami laughed about it. No one would’ve expected the stern Russian to do what he had and Asami found it to be just short of ridiculous.

What really surprised everyone in the room though, was when Yuri had asked to speak to Mitarai without everyone else in the screen. Giving the man some room, they all listened closely as he asked Mitarai to come to Russia once the show was over. Everyone would think he was dead so showing up in Japan was not going to be the smartest move, he explained. Mitarai accepted and everyone cheered. Looked like three new couples had been born from this farce of a game show.

 

 

What no one expected was that while the world was watching, fans of the show were slowly changing their minds about the deaths on the show. It was no longer fun to watch. It was no longer an entertaining way to spend their time. They still tuned in so they could see what was going on, but they did so with a feeling a dread, much like one has when watching a devastating accident. People were writing to their local news chapters telling of how the television show should be held liable for the deaths of the people who’d died. How it was horrible to expect people who’d signed up for a fun three-month vacation to suddenly have to fight for their lives. Everywhere you turned on social media had Asami’s and Fei Long’s comments playing in videos or on memes and quoted on statuses.

This led to Momohara Ai making an announcement two days later. The final competition would be held for the final challenge the coming week. It would be a survivalist trek from one side of the island to the other. Asami demanded blueprints for the entire course, citing that he refused to let the wildlife in the area be harmed as a result of the show. She argued that him having the plans for the show could result in his favorite having a distinct advantage over the others and he threatened to call the entire show to a halt right then and there. She promised she would call the main offices and ask if they were allowed to.

 

 

That evening, Akihito was laying on Asami’s couch, dozing when a semi-naked hard body pressed against his. His eyes opened just in time to see golden eyes descending and feel a pair of sinful lips take his. His lips parted and Asami took advantage, his tongue sliding in to wrap sensually around Akihito’s. Asami wrapped his hands around his waist and lifted him to carry the younger man to the hot tub in another room. Putting him down, he quickly divested the blonde of his clothes and removed his own before moving them both into the relaxing water.

He moved Akihito so that his back was pressing against his chest and his head was falling back on his shoulder. His hands wandered over the lean body he had come to worship as his mouth placed biting kisses to lips and neck and shoulder.

Akihito’s hand was raised behind Asami, clutching at the dark hair there while his other was clutching the muscle of one of his arms. Asami’s hands were everywhere, arousing him to a fever pitch. Akihito’s moans were loud in the quiet room and they spurned Asami on. He was finding out that those soft sounds were vital to him.

Akihito stood and turned so he could see the burning eyes he knew were locked on him. His hands ran down over a broad hard chest, his nails lightly skimming nipples. Asami groaned and his head fell back as those hands took their time exploring him. Akihito went to his knees and Asami knew what he wanted so lifted himself up on the edge of the tub.

His hands wrapped around Asami as he lowered his mouth to tongue at the slit and Asami’s hips bucked. He grinned as he was looking up at the man’s face before taking him as far into his mouth as he could. The man was huge and what he couldn’t take in his mouth, he ran one hand over in tandem with his suckling up and down motion. His other hand went to Asami’s inner thigh which he squeezed once in a while.

He kept his eyes on Asami’s beautiful face, his eyes nearly closed as Akihito sucked him. Golden eyes flared at him as he slowly started to deep throat him and swallow. One hand came out to slide into his hair, but he didn’t take control. He merely needed to have a hand on the younger man as he gave him such pleasure. Finally, Akihito’s nose buried itself against the dark dusting of hair at the base of his cock and Asami moaned. No one was ever able to take him that deep in their throat. His hand clenched as he felt his balls start to draw up. A moan from Akihito had him spilling down his throat in surprise.

He continued to suckle and lap until he was spent, laying back on his elbows and Akihito leaning over him to kiss him deeply. He grinned and moved quickly to roll the other under him.

He plunged his tongue deep in their kiss and ravished that sweet mouth until both of them were out of breath. Standing, he reached a hand down to help Akihito to his feet and led him to the bed. He reached into a drawer in the bedside table to pull out what they needed and then followed Akihito’s body down to cover him.

“I want you.” His hand travelled south and pressed against Akihito’s opening. “I need to be in you, baby.” Akihito nodded before leaning up and tangling his tongue with his. Sucking, he pulled Asami’s tongue into his mouth, the smaller muscle licking at the other one and causing Asami to moan into the kiss. Damn but his boy had a fine ass mouth.

His hands roamed to find nipples and began to twist and pull at them, causing them to stand at attention, begging to be fawned over. Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth from Akihito’s and bit his way down to shower attention on the sweet dusky little buds. Aki arched his back when he bit softly and suckled deeply. His fingers continued to torture that one as he moved his mouth to the other one, lavishing the same attention on it.

Aki’s moans were getting louder, interspersed with words like please and his name. He smirked as he made his way further down. He knew what his fiery partner needed and his hand teased as his mouth alternated biting and sucking the abs he was marking. Akihito would have many love bites by the time they were done. He wanted to make sure the young man knew who he belonged to before the night was over. Moving further down, he licked his hips gently. A barely there bite had Aki groaning and his hands clutching the bedsheets.

Asami then took him in his mouth, sucking hard causing a gasp and wail from his partner. A hand flew to his hair as hips bucked and his head pressed back against the bed. Oh, yes, he’d really wanted that. Chuckling around the cock in his mouth, he moved his hand for the lube and sat back, releasing Akihito with a pop.

“Turn over, Aki.” His deep voice had Akihito doing as he said. He lifted those hips and slid them to rest upturned on his lap, legs spread to each side of him. One hand reached out to squeeze the back of his neck before dragging it roughly down his spine, causing Aki to arch up into the touch like a cat. He grinned at the thought as he dipped a finger into the lube before spreading Akihito’s cheeks and pushing gently against the pucker there.

His other hand rested against his lower back and he massaged the muscle there. Once it was ready, he gently pushed inside.

“Shh, trust me, baby. I’m not going to hurt you.” He waited until he felt Akihito relax and leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his spine, he pressed deeper, slowly moving his finger in and out. His passage felt so good and Asami could imagine how it would feel around him once he was able to bury himself there. He moaned at the thought as he began to add a second finger. He could feel the stretch as Akihito tensed once again. He pressed kisses across his back and twisted his fingers, looking for the bundle of nerves that would make his little kitten come undone. A sharp gasp told him he’d found it and he gently stimulated it until Akihito was pushing back against his fingers.

“Feel that, baby?” He whispered as he swiped his fingers over it again. Akihito’s moan was his answer and he bent his head to bite the top of his ass. He began scissoring his two fingers lightly in order to make room for one more. He wanted his Akihito to feel nothing but pleasure and refused to rush although his body was telling him to get on with it.

Pulling his fingers out, he moved up to kiss Akihito deeply before adding more lube and pushing three fingers at once.

“Asami, please.” Akihito begged piteously while pressing back against his hand. He sped his fingers up a little, curving to hit the nerves each time and soon Aki was shivering and screaming his name. He grinned and removed his fingers again. He slicked his cock up and lined it up and in one thrust had himself seated deeply within his lover.

“Fuck, Aki, you feel so good.” He leaned forward, not yet moving his hips to turn his face just enough for a sloppy kiss. Teeth and tongues slipping over each other. “I’m going to move now, baby.” He retreated and thrust gently into the tight channel that was still convulsing around him and had to fight to keep himself from coming right then. Sitting back on his heels, he watched as he was swallowed by the little pretty pink hole and groaned. Never had he been this excited just by watching himself slid into someone.

He stilled suddenly and Akihito looked back over his shoulder at him, his beautiful eyes spearing him and he pulled out and flipped him over. He wanted to watch those eyes as his kitten came undone. Wanted to see the tears spill over as he pounded deep inside him. He slid up under those hips and entered quickly, thrusting deeply and the sound from Akihito was pleasure in itself. Long legs wrapped around him as he continued to move and he leaned over him. He crushed their mouths together, their tongues mimicking their movements. Releasing his lips, he bit at his shoulder sucking hard as he began to mercilessly pound into the tight ass. His hand found Akihito’s cock and began to pump it in time to his movements.

Akihito’s head was pushing back into the bed, his mouth open, tears falling from his blue eyes, as his hips moved in time with his. His hands were twisted in the sheet as his hips stuttered and his seed spilled out over Asami’s hand and onto his belly and chest as Akihito screamed his name. He thrust in a couple more times before filling Akihito with his own seed. He saw white and fell forward, barely able to catch himself and roll them to the side so he didn’t crush the smaller man.

They lay there, still connected, until their limbs felt a little less weak. Asami ran a hand over his back, pulling Akihito close and twining their tongues together gently.

“Mine,” was all he said as they fell asleep, their bodies tangled together but neither minding one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final challenge has begun. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just popping in to say hi and to drop a few lines for this chapter down. I hope everyone enjoys it. One more official chapter after this. There may be an omake afterward but we shall see lol. 
> 
> If you'd like to see one after the next chapter, come and let me know on my fb page, tell me what it is you'd like to know about and we'll see how that goes :)  
> [Come See Me. We’ll chat and joke](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)

He was running, fighting for breath as he jumped. The tree limb he’d been aiming for cracked under him and he scrambled for purchase. Small limbs crashed under him as he fell, pain blooming anew in his back. Suddenly, he stopped. A large branch had caught his body and he lay there for a moment, hoping none of his pursuers were too close.

Once he tried to move, he realized what a mistake that was. The pain in his back tripled and he gasped. Moving his hand behind him, he felt something wet and smelt the coppery scent of blood before he even saw the red smear on his hand.

Three hours into the survivalist trek and he was already hurt. Of course, the fact that double the amount of men were after him rather than the other two proved that the show runners did not want him to win. He sighed as he thought about the plan. He just needed to make it to the meeting point. After that, they would all be home free.

His ears picked up the rustling down below and he hoped he’d landed on a large enough branch to hide his slight frame. His eyes darted around for possible escape routes and he met a pair of golden eyes that scared the living hell out of him. Sitting above him on the next tree over was a black jaguar. He was staring at Akihito with unnerving attention and the young man could do nothing but stare back.

It opened its mouth and let out an ear piercing roar, scaring Akihito’s pursuers in the process and he could hear them run away. The large cat jumped over to his branch and stalked over the blonde, snuffling at his hair before jumping away through the trees.

Akihito stayed where he was. Fear warring with shock and awe. Perhaps the cat had thought they were alike with him running through the trees? He was sure no one would ever believe him, if he ever got up the nerve to tell them. His brain began to work again about the time his heartbeat finally settled and he took stock of his injuries. He’d already been shot once. The bullet had grazed his upper arm and he’d wrapped a piece of his shirt around it to stop the bleeding. He hoped the other two were doing better than he was.

Pulling out the tablet Asami had given him and the others, he pulled up the map to pinpoint where he was. He saw two other flashing dots and realized that they were all pretty close to each other. They were still moving so they had to be okay. He knew if he needed them, all he had to do was find them but that would mean bringing all of the show goons down on them as well.

The pain in his back was lessening as he sat there and he hoped he would be able to move without it being too much of a hindrance. He’d already decided to stay up in the trees until he couldn’t any more. He’d seen one of the goons step on a landmine not too long before and so wasn’t in the mood to have his day end like that. At least if he stuck to the trees he could keep an eye out for such things. It wasn’t like they could bury a landmine in a damn tree.

Leaning back against the tree trunk, he pulled out the t-shirt he’d already started using to bandage himself and tore a few pieces off of it. He did his best to wrap it around where it seemed he was bleeding the most on his lower back and tied the pieces together. All three of them had worn dark field clothing and brought a bag with them, each putting in things they’d thought they would need. Why the hell he hadn’t thought of medical supplies, he didn’t know.

Looking at the map once more, he turned it off and placed it back in the cushioned case for it. Good thing considering the way his day was going. He took a deep breath and stood up, putting the backpack on as he chose a path through the trees. None of this would matter if he allowed himself to sit around feeling sorry for himself, he had to get to the rendezvous point.

 

***************

 

 

Asami was watching the progress of the three on his screen. The last time he’d seen Akihito, he’d been dashing into the trees not far from the western side of his island. He’d stood there for a while, just watching the tree line before he’d moved to join his subordinates. As he’d been closing the door, he’d heard an explosion and his heart had skipped a beat. When he’d also heard the shooting, he had ordered his men back to the house so he could at least keep track of Akihito with the trackers each man had willingly allowed to be placed in their arms.

He watched as all three had made their way across the island. When the dot that was Akihito started changing course constantly, he knew that he was the one being hunted the most. Kirishima and Suoh were standing at his door though, blocking him from going out and doing something on live television that he may regret. The spot had suddenly stopped but then started moving again, this time in a back and forth pattern that said he was trying to lose those after him. But then, all movement had stopped again.

He was still waiting and watching, willing his lover to move.

“Kei.” He growled out as he watched the screen, causing the other one to move forward and see as well.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Asami-sama. Perhaps he is hiding and resting for a moment.”

“Dammit, Kei.” He stood and turned to stare out over the part of his home that held the younger man. “Why did I let you all convince me this was a good idea?”

“This as in? The show? Or the plan?”

“Yes.”

“Ahh, well, I’m not sure. I think you thought it would be amusing.”

“I’m not finding anything amusing about this so far, Kei.” He lit a cigarette as he growled out the words. “I am not finding this enjoyable at all.”

“If I may, sir. You can’t say that you haven’t found it enjoyable. I’m quite sure you have found Takaba-san very enjoyable.” Suoh coughed from the door and two pairs of eyes slashed at him. He couldn’t hide the amusement though that Kirishima’s words had caused. Kirishima continued, “I would state that you are not finding this particular day very enjoyable.”

Asami didn’t speak, instead he looked back over to the red dot that was his only connection to the blonde out there somewhere.

“I’d say what you are feeling right now is apprehension, sir.”

Asami’s head whipped around and he narrowed his eyes on the tall, lean man. “Are you saying that I’m afraid of something?”

Kirishima pushed his glasses up his nose and answered in a no nonsense voice. “Of course you are, sir. When someone falls in love, they are usually afraid of something happening to that person and as it happens, your someone seems to be in a pretty dangerous situation at the moment.” Both pairs of eyes looked back at the still dot as Asami digested the words his second had spoken.

“Love? I like him, but to say I’m in love with him….” He trailed off and thought about what it would mean to have someone he was in love with in his life. The thought made him visibly pale.

“You are in love with the boy, sir.” Kirishima stated as he paused for a moment looking at the screen. “He’s moving again.”

“Is everybody in place?” Asami asked as his eyes glued themselves to the sign that said his lover was still alive. He rubbed his chest now that the pressure that had been building there slowly dissipated.

“Of course, sir.” Kirishima’s tone said he was appalled Asami would think otherwise.

“Good.” He replied absently as he watched the dot moving. “Do make sure the men know how important it is that they don’t fail.”

“Oh, they know.” Kirishima muttered under his breath before answering a bit louder. “Right away, sir.” He moved away from the desk and paused before looking back at his boss. If the look on the man’s face wasn’t one of a man in love, then he’d never seen one. He would reiterate his personal warning to every man working under them. If Takaba Akihito didn’t make it through this, then each of them were in for a world of hurt.

 

 

************

 

He had to leave the relative safety of the trees not long after he’d began moving again. The area ahead of him was littered with boulders but there was open ground around them and he wondered just how many mines were just waiting for him in the mangled brush ahead. If he could get to the first large boulder, he’d have a chance. It was just making it there.

Looking around, he saw a few small rocks he could throw but nothing with any real weight behind it. That’s what he needed though, something solid enough to trip anything that could be in front of him. He lay on a high branch trying to determine his way through when a couple of the men tracking him appeared on the other side of the field. He smirked. Talk about a godsend. Now all he had to do was wait and watch, surely they would know the best way through, even if one of them had blown himself up by stepping on one.

The ones below had slowed and were looking at something in their hands as they made their way slowly through the area. He watched as they carefully stepped over something and realized there were tripwires around also. It took them a good ten minutes to make it through the field of brush and boulders but once they were on the outside ring of the large rocks, they stopped being so paranoid and quickly moved through the trees, once again involved in the hunt.

He waited a little longer to make sure they had moved far enough away and shimmied down the tree. Tightening the backpack, he took off, leaping from one boulder to another. One of the great things about parkour was that while it was quite useful in a busy urban setting, it was even more valuable in nature. The huge jumps he would make over a large opening between buildings were similar to the ones he made from one large rock to another. He never once let himself touch the ground until he was where the other guys had come in. He then easily found their path and trod over it to enter an area with more trees that he could climb.

 

************

 

The sky was beginning to darken by the time all three men had made their way to the meeting area. They had all scoped out the area they were about to enter. It was a required part of the trek and each knew just how dangerous it was. The way it was set up reminded Akihito of a scene from an American movie about a woman trying to get into their seal program or something like that.

There were men in guard towers with guns pointed at the course, ready to fire at the slightest movement. This was why all three were wearing bulletproof vests, not that it helped if you were hit any other place. Barbed wire lined ditches and the tops of walls, so you couldn’t go under or over an area without cutting yourself to pieces. They knew there were landmines all over the place and they’d have to guess where to place their feet. All in all, it was intimidating.

The three looked at each other quietly before hugging and wishing each other luck. Only one of them would leave the course alive. Mitarai took off first, his body shielding the other two as they all ran for cover from the guns that started blazing. His body started jerking within moments and they pulled him with them to the first drop point. Dark hands reached out for him and rolled him under the soil. It was an eerie sight.  

Akihito and Fei Long paused long enough in the area where no one could pin them down and took a few deep breaths. They needed to get across to the next blind spot for their next trick, without being shot or blown up. The two quickly covered any skin that could be seen and slowly made their way through the trench area. An explosion rocked the ground only a few yards in front of them and they stilled, pressing their bodies as close to the ground as they could. It was completely dark now and the only light came from sweeping lights that tried to catch ahold of movement. It moved over them every other minute and as a result, took them quite a while to work their way across. Once in a while, a landmine would explode behind them, giving off false readings of where they were located. Suddenly, the light caught their movement and they heard yelling. Right as the first guns started shooting, they were up and running, sprinting to the next spot with as much speed as possible. Both grunted as bullets hit their vests and Akihito felt a burning in his leg though he didn’t slow down.

They were gasping as the hit the blind spot. Up ahead was the wall Akihito had to go over to get out of the trench and on his way to the house. He felt a heavy arm fall across him as he studied it and looked back at Fei Long. He was in rough shape and he helped the taller men sit down as they watched more dark g=hands reach out. Fei long patted his cheek before he joined the others below and a dummy was pushed out of the hole toward Akihito.

He swallowed and waited a couple more minutes, waiting for the light to move far enough past him before he threw the dummy out onto a few landmines. That would clear his way so he could get a running start in order to climb up the wall. The light from the explosions of the landmines caused everything to go white for a moment and he fell back against the metal wall he’d been about to run away from.

He waited for his vision to clear, closed his eyes, sent up a hopeful prayer and started running for all he was worth. He was over the wall before the guns could start up again. Now all he had to do was make it back to Asami. He made it into the tree line before his leg gave out and he fell, the calf throbbing as he finally understood that he’d been shot there as well. Swallowing, he pulled out a flashlight and swept it quickly around the area, looking for a low enough branch that he’d be able to get up into so he could fix himself up. Spotting a branch hanging low enough he should be able to jump up and catch, he stood and hobbled over to the tree.

He leaned against the truck for a few minutes, listening for any sound to say he was still being chased. He knew they weren’t supposed to after there was only one person left but he wasn’t too sure about the people from the show. Bracing himself, he forced both legs to jump as he reached out for the branch and missed the first time, tears formed from the pain that ripped through his body and he almost cried out from it.

Taking a deep steadying breath, he did it again and his hands found the branch easier. He pulled himself up and back against the trunk in order to rest for a moment. He pulled out the last few strips of his shirt and wrapped them tightly around the two holes in his leg. At least the bullet had made a clean exit. He pulled his belt off and wrapped it around the cloth as well just to make sure he had enough pressure on it.

He knew he couldn’t rest yet but his eyes were heavy and his mind was starting to cloud over. Just a few minutes would be okay. He woke not long after, startled by a noise close to him. Keeping still, he heard rustling on the ground below him and realized it was just an animal. Heaving a sigh of relief, he decided it was time to get moving. Asami would be waiting for him.

He left the tree and moved slowly through the trees. He had to stop periodically because of his wounds but he refused to fall asleep again. The next time he closed his eyes, he wanted it to be in the large bed he shared with a golden eyed crime lord.

He shook his head. When had he started thinking of Asami so much? Had the man really embedded himself so deeply in him already? After just a couple months? Surely someone didn’t fall in love that quickly?

His mind wandered back over the last couple months and he realized just how much time they’d actually spent together. There hadn’t been a day that went by that they hadn’t sought each other out unless the other man was busy with his business.

He silently chuckled to himself as he slowly made his way through the large field in front of him. Looking up, he could see the house in the distance and imagined he saw a shadow standing against the light in one of the top windows. He knew it wasn’t possible, he was still too far away but it helped him push past the tiredness that was weighing his limbs down. He just needed to make it back to those strong arms. Then everything would be okay. And so he continued. His minds’ eye imagining a shadow watching for him.

 

*************

 

Asami was watching for any sign of his lover through a window from his office. He knew from which way the younger man was coming but he still wasn’t there yet and he had to wait. It went against everything in his nature to just sit and wait, but he had to and his two best men were making sure that he did just that.

They all knew the younger man was hurt and Kirishima had already called the doctor Asami had ordered him to bring to the island. It’d been more than twelve hours since Asami had last seen Akihito and more than three since Fei Long had been removed from the field. Where was his lover at? Of course he knew from the tracker that he was once again moving. He’d sat for almost two hours waiting for that damned red dot to move again. He’d paced and smoked almost an entire pack of cigarettes in the last few hours.

Finally, he gave up and followed by his men, went to wait outside. At least there, he would see Akihito the moment he came into view of the house. All he could think about as he waited was what if.

What if he’d fallen somewhere? Was he able to get up and move forward?

What of a wild animal had attacked him?

What if his wounds were so bad, he was unable to return?

His hands fisted at the thoughts that ran through his head. The anger that blazed through him at the thought of Akihito not making it back to him surprised him and he smirked.

Kirishima was right. He had fallen for the little blonde with a smart mouth, sexy body, and a wild side that would never be tamed. He, Asami Ryuichi, badass king of the underworld had fallen for a young man that willingly threw himself into danger and would probably turn his world completely upside down. A young man that made friends with different crime lords who possibly had their own slight crushes on him.

Sighing, he sat down on the steps to his home and covered his face with his hands for a moment. He was in love. Something he’d never thought would happen. He didn’t believe in love. At least he never had before but he couldn’t argue with the signs. Swallowing, he thought of all that could happen to his little lover and swore then and there to himself that he wouldn’t allow anything to happen to him. No one would ever be allowed to extinguish the flames in his eyes without having to deal with Asami himself.

A noise was heard and he looked up quickly. Standing, he looked around but there was nothing within sight. His men saw his reaction and started looking around as well, their eyes scanning for the slightest disturbance.

It was a few minutes later when the sound came again, this time closer and Asami realized what it was. Akihito was walking toward them out of the trees a couple hundred feet from them. He was hobbling and every few feet would stop to mutter something. He was covered in dirt and red smears covered his face. His hands were scratched up and it looked like he’d been through hell. He was the most beautiful sight Asami had ever seen as they walked toward each other.

Asami stopped in front of him and Akihito looked up, his face confused for a moment before breaking out into a smile.

“Hi. I came back.” He then promptly dropped and would have hit the ground if not for Asami catching him in his arms. He pressed a kiss to a dirty forehead as he carried his burden inside the house to the doctor. They were going to have a long talk about some things once he woke up. He was planning to tie the younger man to his side permanently just to make sure he was safe. Asami refused to believe that the man had only learned how to get into trouble since meeting him. But talking would have to wait, his precious lover was asleep in his arms and he would nurse him back to health first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter plus a small omake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have truly enjoyed writing this fic. When we all first started them, I wasn't too sure about it but I took a chance. It's been fun writing this universe and that is perhaps the biggest reason for why it's taken me so long to post this last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. I was finally able to come up with an ending I was satisfied with. I swear I've rewritten it a dozen times lol.

Asami laid Akihito down on their bed gently. Not willing to take a chance on injuring the younger male any more than he already was, he cut the clothing off of him. His anger rose with each scrap or scratch he uncovered and when he came to the gunshot wounds, rage filled his eyes.

Kirishima and Suoh stood behind him, waiting his orders. They watched as the physician busied himself around the bed, getting all he would need to clean and disinfect. Asami stood up after kissing Akihito’s forehead when they were shooed out of the way. Motioning his men into his office, he watched a few more minutes before joining them himself.

“No one leaves the island. Every single one of them are to be detained and waiting for me.”

“Even Momohara?”

“Especially her.”

“Of course, sir.” Both men left, each moving away from each other to their own offices to let their men know. Within the hour, every person working for The Bachelor had been rounded up and left waiting for Asami Ryuichi to decide what to do with them. Most were quiet, understanding that they had gone far beyond what was deemed acceptable on a television series. They also knew just how unlikely it was that any of them would make it off the island alive.

“Keep your damn hands off of me! You can’t treat me like this!” Momohara Ai’s voice echoed through the hangar as she was one of the last to be brought in. The men escorting her just grinned at each other as they shoved her inside and locked the door. They then interrupted the feed from the mansion and plugged the feed from the hangar in so that the whole world could watch them.

At the moment though, he was listening to the doctor outline what Akihito needed. Most of all, rest was prescribed. Lots of rest and painkillers as well. Asami shrugged at that, he could procure anything his lover needed in that regard. He saw the man out of the room and edged himself onto the bed, not wanting the disturb his slumber. He brushed some of the blonde hair back as he watched him tenderly.

Blue eyes blinked open slowly before he could pull his hand back. He smiled and cupped his cheek. Akihito sleepily nuzzled into it, sighing quietly.

“Hey.” Asami whispered. “How’re you feeling?”

Akihito stared at him for a moment and he realized the younger man was probably stoned out of his mind from the morphine.

“Floaty.” A giggle escaped him and Asami fought his need to wrap his arms around him. “I made it back?”

“You did. You’re safe now. I’ll make sure of it.” He bent forward to kiss Akihito’s lips chastely.

“So that means you’re mine?” Asami felt a shiver run through him at the possessiveness in those words. No one had ever dared to claim him before.

“I already was, my sweet boy. Now, go back to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna.” Asami stroked his cheek before standing and stripping to his boxers. He slipped under the covers and pulled Akihito to him, being careful of his injuries. He kissed the blonde head softly as Akihito cuddled closer. Holding him closely, he was able to calm the rage that had continued to build within him while watching the doctor take care of him. The need to destroy those who had hurt Akihito was still there but as he lay with him close, injured but alive, another thought came to him. An evil smirk played on his features as golden eyes glowed with triumph.

He may have to let them live but he could destroy their futures. He could make each of them deal with the consequences of what they had done here and he had two men who would willingly help. As would their organizations once they knew they were alive. Yes, he could do much more than just torture and kill them and he needn’t get his hands dirty. He allowed his eyes to close on the sweet thoughts and fell asleep, his arms still around the other in his bed.

 

********

 

Asami Ryuichi was watching the chaos in the empty airplane hangar with a grin. Two other men stood behind him as they watched as well.

“They have no idea what you’re planning?”

“None.”

“Such sweet revenge, Asami. Does he know?”

“No, I’ve not told him yet. The morphine had him pretty out of it.”

“I’m sure.”

All three heard a curse as a thump also sounded and they rushed out of the office to find Akihito growling to himself on the floor.

“Dammit, Asami. At least put some damn clothes on me if you’re going to take them off me.” Fei Long and Mikhail started laughing as Asami sighed and walked over to pick the fiery wildcat up. “I know it was you who stripped me.”

“Of course it was me. I had to cut them off you though. And I like having access to your body too much to put clothes back on you.” He teased as he helped Akihito back up on the bed.

“Fine, let your friends see all of me.” Akihito watched as Asami’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing on the two watching. They smirked and continued to watch, neither worried about his reaction.

“Well, he is delicious to look at Asami. You can’t blame us for wanting a taste.” Fei Long licked his lips as his eyes moved over Akihito slowly and Asami quickly grabbed the sheet to cover him. “Spoilsport. C’mon Mikhail. Let him keep the pretty thing all to himself.” Fei Long grabbed Mikhail’s tie and pulled him back through the door.

“Asami, let me up.”

“No, you’re supposed to be resting.”

“Well, I’m not going to rest if I can’t go to the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Without another word, he picked Akihito up and brought him into the bathroom. “Do you need help? I can always hold it for you.”

Akihito’s face turned red as he sputtered out a no, pushing Asami away. “Out. I don’t need that much help.”

Asami waited outside the bathroom as he chuckled to himself. Honestly, being embarrassed over something so common. It was adorable. He wondered how often he could get that reaction and promised to do it as often as possible.

As soon as the door opened, he casually picked Aki up again, cradling him against his chest.

“You could rest on the couch in the office.”

“Clothing optional, I take it?” Asami stopped as he made his way to his office door and spun around to put him down on the bed and open his closet. He pulled out one of his shirts and helped Akihito into it. Once it was buttoned up, he stood back and stared for a moment. No wonder people liked to see their lovers in their shirts. He buttoned the top two buttons only to have Akihito unbutton them.

“If I’m wearing this, I’m going to be comfortable.” One side slipped low on his shoulder and Asami almost growled at the sight. The younger man was too damn sexy dressed like that. Maybe he would just leave him here, away from other eyes. Akihito smirked at him. “What? Scared I’ll let others take a bite?”

Asami growled low in his throat as he leaned over the blonde. “The only one taking a bite will be me.” He then kissed his way down the side that the shirt had slipped from and bit Akihito’s neck before sucking on the skin. Releasing it with a grin, he studied the mark and satisfied with the mark he left, picked him back up while taking the sheet with him.

“Possessive much?” Akihito asked as he wound his good arm around a strong neck.

“Mmm, aren’t you as well?”

“Maybe a bit. You don’t mind?”

“No.” Asami didn’t have a problem with Akihito being possessive at all, it actually thrilled a part of him he hadn’t known wanted that. Bending his head, he brushed their lips together, wanting much more as he opened the door to his office. He ignored the knowing looks from the other two in the room as he carried Akihito over and laid him gently on the couch.

“Rest. I’ll send Kirishima after your music in a little while.” Akihito laid there and watched the three plan and plot their revenge on the television company. He couldn’t blame them one bit and wished he had enough energy to join them in their planning. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep.

 

 

*******

It’d been two weeks since the final challenge and Akihito was bored. He was beyond bored. So bored, in fact, that if he didn’t get out to do something, anything, he was going to scream. He was in Tokyo at the moment as Asami had business to deal with and had told him he’d be back that evening.

Picking up his phone, he called Kou and Takato. He needed friends to help him escape for a while. The hotel was nice but honestly, he’d never been one that liked to just lay around. The two friends agreed to meet him nearby at one of their usual coffee spots and he got off the phone grinning. Getting dressed in some loose jeans and a tight t-shirt, he grabbed a hoody on his way out of the room, not thinking to leave a note.

They were walking toward one of their usual hangout spots, an area where they could easily practice parkour when the questions finally started as he’d known they would.

“So, what’s he like?” Kou asked with a grin.

“He’s, how do I put it? I don’t know. Intense? Yeah, that’s a good word for it. He’s very intense but he’s sweet too.” He smiled as he thought about the golden yes man who’d taken care of him the last couple of weeks. Asami hadn’t let him do anything for himself. If he’d wanted something, it would appear. The only thing he hadn’t given in on was sex.

“Oh, you like him.”

“Of course I like him.”

“No, I mean, you really like him.” Takato told him. “Did you fall in love with the man?”

“What?” Akihito asked quietly.

“Look at him Kou. Tell me he’s not in love with the guy.” Akihito rolled his eyes as he continued walking, hoping but knowing the other two would keep it up. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as they kept talking about him.

“C’mon you two. Talk about something else besides my love life.” A hit on his back sent him stumbling and suddenly two men in suits were catching him and staring intimidatingly at his two best friends. “Oh, man. Don’t tell me, he has you two guarding me still?”

“Of course, Takaba-sama.” Growling, Akihito pulled out his phone and dialed Kirishima.

“Takaba-sama.”

“Kirishima-san.” Came the exasperated voice across the line. “Why am I still being guarded?”

“Perhaps you should speak to Asami-sama about that.”

“Kirishima, if you don’t tell me, I swear I’m going to walk into whatever illegal business deal he’s working on right now and ask him myself.” Gasps from Kou and Takato and the two guards were trying to look like they blended in with the three.

A sigh could be heard over the phone and Akihito knew the secretary was most likely pushing his glasses up.

“Please, do not do that, Takaba-sama.”

Akihito heard a chuckle before Asami’s voice came over the phone. “What are you threatening my man with, Kitten?”

“Why do I still have guards?”

He heard a quiet sigh before Asami answered. “Kitten, I need to know you’re safe. You know my business. I have enemies and they know about you more than I wish they did.”

“So, this is part of dating you?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, but you are so making this up to me.” Akihito narrowed his eyes at the two guards who grinned at his words. “They’re going to have to lose the suits though.”

“Whatever you want, Kitten. Hell, drag them to the mall and outfit them if you want.” Akihito grinned as he listened to Asami and his guards suddenly looked nervous again.

“I can do that. After we have lunch. I’m out with the guys right now.”

“Come by and pick up my card, that way you can spend as much as you need.” Any other time, Akihito would’ve refused but he hadn’t spent any time with Asami since the plane ride to Japan so he readily agreed.

“I’ll be there soon.” Tucking the phone away, he grinned at his guards. “You two are getting a makeover but first, we need to go by the office.”

“Of course, Takaba-sama.” The two bowed respectfully before one left to retrieve the car. “This way, sirs.”

 

 

Akihito sighed as he opened the door to their room later that evening. His leg was sore but he’d had fun and now he was planning on a long soak in the tub as he waited for Asami to return. Soft candlelight in the next room surprised him and he followed it curiously. Two candles sat on the table in front of the couch where Asami was leaned back against the cushions with just his slacks on. The light from the candles licked up a perfect torso and Akihito licked his lips.

Quietly he made his way across the room. Suddenly amber eyes opened and pierced his blue ones with a predatory look. A hand was held out and once he took it, he was pulled down to straddle Asami.

“Hello Kitten.” Asami purred as he pulled Akihito’s lips down to his. Their lips met briefly before both opened. Tongues dragged against each other and Akihito moaned. Asami tightened his hands around Akihito hips and thrust himself upwards, earning him another moan. Akihito pulled back to stare down into the eyes that captivated him before grinning.

“I need a bath.”

“Mmm, sounds great.” Before he could move, Akihito found himself airborne with Asami striding purposely toward the bathroom. A bath had already been run and as his brain was processing this, his clothes were removed.

“What’s this?” He asked teasingly as Asami stepped in and settled himself before pulling Akihito down into his lap.

“I can’t run a bath for us and enjoy it with you?” Asami questioned as his mouth moved over shoulders and down his spine.

Akihito didn’t bother to reply. Leaning back, he let his head rest on Asami’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The hot water felt amazing. Rough hands moved over his skin softly as teeth lightly bit at his ear and neck. He could feel Asami’s arousal beneath him and moved his hips teasingly. A light groan was his reward.

“Do that, Kitten, and this will be over a lot sooner than I plan.”

Akihito did it again and was delighted by the tightening of fingers around his waist. “I have faith in your abilities.”

He tried to turn around but was held still by an iron grip.

“Just like this. I want you to lay back on me just like this.” Asami growled in his ear as his hand moved further down to press at his opening gently.

“I want to see you.”

“No, not yet.” A finger pushed inside as he bit Akihito’s shoulder harder, purpling the skin before sucking on it. He loved marking his kitten. It was as rough as he was willing to be at the moment though he knew Akihito wanted that just as bad as he did. He’d stumbled upon that room during his recuperation and had gotten hard just from looking at Asami’s toys.

“Soon, Akihito, I’m going to chain you to my bed. I’ll use that whip you were brushing your fingers over on you and make you scream from it.” His deep voice rumbled in Akihito’s ear as he pressed another finger in and curled them, searching for that spot. “You’ll cry and beg me over and over again for me to fuck you so hard you can’t even think.”

Akihito moaned at the words even as Asami’s hands had him writhing on them. He could imagine it and fuck, he wanted that. Wanted to see Asami above him, his eyes glowing dangerously as he took him.

“Yes,” he whined at the images.

“I want to see your pretty tears, Akihito. Ones you’ll only let me see. Will you cry for me, my beautiful boy?” He sunk another finger in as he asked, striking the bundle of nerves as he did so.

“Yes, Ryuichi. Anything, please!”

“Please what, Kitten?” He asked as he pulled his fingers away to grip slender hips.

“Fuck me!”

“Whatever you want.” Rumbled in his ear as he was lifted and brought down over Asami’s cock. He slid down on it slowly, his moan loud in the room. Nails scraped over his nipples as he took him in all the way.

“Fuck, Kitten.” A hand gripped his chin and turned him enough for them to kiss. It was sloppy, all teeth and tongue. He moved a hand up to circle behind Asami’s neck as he rode him, his own neck exposed as his head fell back again.

Asami thrust up in him as he came down on him, slamming into his prostate.

“Fuck.”

Teeth bit at him as fingers tightened.

He pulled on Asami’s hair earning him another bite that had him arching his back. A tongue licked up his neck, small kisses pressing here and there as the man pistoned inside him, bringing them closer and closer to where they needed. A hand wrapped around him and stroked in time. Lips met and tongues entwined.

He could feel the edges of that white pleasure starting to build.

“Ahh.”

“Ryu-ichi. Oh fuck.”

“Yes, come for me Kitten, let go.” That sorcerers voice whispered to him right before he bit down on his neck, causing Akihito to do just that. He felt Asami move a few more times, almost desperately before he too stiffened and filled him with his juices.

Arms tightened around him as Asami rested his head in Akihito’s neck.

“Mine.” He muttered quietly. Akihito heard him though and smiled gently. He ran a weak arm over dampened hair, causing Asami to look up at him.

“Yes. Mine, too.” The kiss was gentle as their lips met, both agreeing that they belonged to the other.

 

**The End.**

**Omake**

**A Year Later**

 

Asami had a wicked grin on his face as he stood beside his door to the car. Akihito lifted an eyebrow, wondering just what was going through that wickedly delicious mind.

“What is it?” He asked, knowing it was the only way to get an answer. A blindfold was held up by one hand as the other reached out to tug him against the older man gently.

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.” Asami grinned at his words and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, turned him and placed the blindfold over his eyes. After tying it, he opened the door and made sure to sit Akihito down carefully, putting the seatbelt on him.

“Sit back and enjoy the ride.”

He closed the door and went around the car to the other side. After getting in and starting it up, he grinned at the impatient creature beside him. Akihito was already bouncing a leg in anticipation. Soon, he would be tapping his fingers.

Chuckling, he started driving. It wasn’t far, just to a certain cliff overlooking the ocean. Once he stopped, Akihito reached up to remove the blindfold but hands stopped him before he could.

“Not yet, Kitten. Just a few more minutes.” He smirked at the growl that left his partner as he got out and rounded to open the door. He led Akihito to the edge of the cliff and pulled out a ring. Placing it on his finger, he nodded to the man behind his kitten and waited for his answer.

The sun was setting as the blindfold came off but all he could think of was the metal that had been slipped on his ring finger.

Looking down at it, his eyes started tearing up. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Looking up, he met loving amber eyes that waited for his answer.

“Why?” That wasn’t what he’s meant to say. The surprise in Asami’s eyes said it wasn’t what he was wanting to hear either.

A small smile played on his lips though as he answered, “I love you Akihito. You are mine just as much as I’m yours. I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together. Here, on our island.” Uncertain eyes stared down into his and he wrapped his arms around the strong neck.

“Yes, Ryuichi.” Uncertainty turned into joy as Asami leaned down to kiss him passionately. “I love you, too.”

Clapping and the sounds of laughter brought their attention back away from each other and Akihito turned in Asami’s arms to see his friends and parents. Fei Long came forward to kiss his cheek before Mikhail kissed his lips. He backed away with a teasing grin when both Fei Long and Asami growled at him. Yuri and Mitarai was smiling and watching them from the sidelines and a wink was thrown their way, causing him to laugh.

He clasped hands with the ones around him and looked up into adoring eyes.

“Thank you.” A sweet kiss was dropped on his lips.

“No, Kitten. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the plans of what to do with the television crew deliberately vague. I figure everyone can come up with their own appropriate ending to those people. Just know that Asami did not personally touch any of them as he was babying Akihito. It was lovely writing in this AU. I had fun and I hope you all did as well. 
> 
> My FB- [Come See Me. We’ll chat and joke](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)


End file.
